una historia mas
by Naoko L-K
Summary: Como saver si quien esta a tu lado en el pueesto de clase podria ser tu amor de toda la vida? y commo comportarse delante de él o tratar de controlar tus emosiones cuando descubres que es esa persona?.....KKAM
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta historia esta basada en algunos eventos sucedidos en las vidas univercitarias de mis hermanas y yo, otras cosas son simplemente ilusiones, pero espero les guste, no siendo mas, espero que lo disfruten.**

_(cuando este asi) _**es un dialogo de kaoru con su mente que se llama.. bueno ya veran

* * *

**_  
_

**CAPITULO I**

Hoy es un día normal como todos, mm esto me desespera _**U.U**_ tengo pereza de ir a estudiar.

Kaoru hija ya estas lista?

Enseguida bajo madre! "creo que no podré evitar asistir hoy **_T.T_**" – caminaba con desanimo, tratando de tomar medio dormida la bufanda que le protegería del frió de la madrugada.

Kaoru era una joven de 22 años que asistía a la universidad para estudiar publicidad y mercadeo, ya de eso, 2 años y medio, ahora se encontraba cursando el 5 semestre, aun que tenia algunas materias atrasadas, cosa que su madre no sabia, por que si no le quitaría los permisos

_– perdón, se puede saber de que permisos estas hablando Uradama-chan ? _.

_Eh , bueno los que se supone le dan a las chicas de nuestra edad, oe y no me digas chan que soy mayor que tu **¬¬**_

_Bueno, el caso es que yo, no necesito permiso de nada, además ni aun que los tuviera los podría usar, nunca salgo a ninguna parte **Y.Y**_

_**T.T** estamos en las mismas…_

…Ese día estaba bastante oscuro, se daba uno cuenta a la primera que el invierno empezaba, las manos de Kaoru se helaban de apoco, a pesar de sus guantes y bien, tenia que caminar por lo menos 10 cuadras para poder llegar al paradero del autobús. Kaoru iba observando todo a su rededor, las personas que solían pasar cerca de ella, rápidamente chocando con su brazo en ocasiones, y de pronto, en menos de nada, se encontraba sola, esto no le desagradaba en el momento, ya que cantaba mientras caminaba y si por alguna razón inesperada era escuchada por algunos oídos se sonrojaba y seguía el camino como si no hubiese dicho palabra alguna, bueno, cantado palabra alguna.

Extraño los días de verano, en donde los amaneceres y las puestas de sol son tan hermosos – suspiraba mientras miraba al frente la fila que se hacia para tomar el primer autobús de la mañana.

Después del recorrido de 45 minutos en autobús, bajo en una de las esquinas cercanas al edificio donde tendría su primera clase, era media hora mas temprano de lo que solían llegar los alumnos normalmente, pero ella siempre llegaba a esa hora, no sabia por que pero llegar y encontrar el salón vació, sin nadie mas que ella, le hacia sentir una soledad confortante si se pudiera decir.

Bueno, aprovecharé y escribiré algo – dice sacando un gastado cuaderno lleno de pegatinas de personajes de anime y uno que otro personaje americano, que su hermana menor le había colocado allí sin su permiso.

_Me lleve un enorme susto cuando vi. este hombre de ojos ocultos tras unas gafas, y cabello engominado._

_A, ese Jony bravo, o como se llame… jajajajaja pobre de ti Kaoru – sujetándome la panza por la risa._

_Uradama- chan, no me saques de casillas **¬¬**_

_Que, no puedo reírme? **O.o**_

_No, mejor dedícate a seguir este relato..._

Bueno **T.T** . Como decía antes, Kaoru se coloco a escribir sus cotidianas experiencias imaginarias, ella en cierta manera vivía en un mundo imaginario del cual no le gustaba salir, pero no era que la realidad le brindara muchas satisfacciones que se diga, por ello se refugiaba allí, en el mundo de lo posiblemente hermoso y fantástico, donde los problemas tenían solución así fuera la solución mas loca que se pueda imaginar uno.

Kaoru tenia tres hermanas todas menores que ella, y aun así, ella era quien resultaba regañada por ellos, en especial su hermana Misao, ella sí que siempre la reprendía por todo, le gustaba pelear y discutir con ella, así no existiese razón justa para hacerlo, simplemente, digamos que era la manera en que se divertían…. Son algo masoquistas ne?

Buenos días - saludo un joven de la clase que acababa de llegar y simplemente saludo a Kaoru por cortesía, ya que esta no era muy sociable que se diga, es mas a veces pasaba tan inadvertida que el maestro ni la notaba, o en caso contrario la notaba mucho.

Buenos días Himura –san – saludo Kaoru al joven de cabellos rojos. A ella le atraía, bastante, pero siempre pensó que no valdría la pena el pensar e ilusionarse con amistades tan importantes como las del joven allí presente. El era, el número uno de su clase, bastante activo, muy admirado por las chicas y por los hombres, aun que en ocasiones resultaba mas bien odiado por sus compañeros de genero ya que su atractivo era irresistible aun para las chicas que tenían una pareja.

Que bueno que hoy sea ya el último día de clases – comento al aire, mas para si que para la joven de ojos azules que se encontraba allí. Se le quedo mirando por unos momentos, y la vio tan simple, muy dentro de lo normal, y aun así destacaba aun que no lo supiera por esa misma sencillez, no es que fuese desagradable, pero tampoco es que fuera una joven de llamativa apariencia siempre oculta tras los lentes, faldones y buzos y sobre este una chaqueta enorme que ocultaba las formas que pudiera tener siendo una mujer ya madura de 22 años. Cerca de un año que la conocía, como Kaoru Kamiya, no mas, un simple nombre, sin personalidad, o mas que le dijera de ella, aparte de lo que podía observar de su actitud en la clase o cuando la encontraba sola como en ese día, se le hacia casi una pesadilla el pensar como era posible que no tuviese mas que una pareja de novios, como amigos.

SI, es bueno saber que ya las torturas del maestro de estadística no me van a comer más la cabeza – dice sonriéndole un poco nerviosa, mientras gira a otro lado enseguida al notar ingresar al salón un grupo de sus compañeros que le saludaron cordialmente.

Kenshin se había quedado pensando en esa sonrisa por unos cuantos momentos, y algo sorprendido por lo divertida que había intentado ser, lográndolo un poco. Sonrió al imaginarla loca por que no podía resolver un problema estadístico y eso llamo la atención de una de sus amigas.

Kenshin – kun, estas muy contento, a que se debe? – dice curiosa una joven de cabellos negros y ojos del negro mas puro .

Nada en especial, Tomoe - san – dice acomodándose en la silla al ver ingresar al maestro de la clase de medios.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado ya y no había visto a sus amigos en toda la mañana, supuso que Sanosuke y Megumi, estarían ocupados en alguna cosa – Claro, ellos tienen actividades interesantes que hacer, además, no es que me agrade mucho el verles besarse de esa manera – dice para si al verlos a lo lejos precisamente besándose, como si no existiera nadie a su rededor.

_Da envidia verdad? – digo apareciendo tras Kaoru, mirando a la parejita dulzona._

_Si **T.T**… rayos, quiero un novio, alguien que me abrase, y me digas cosas bonitas, pero que aparte de eso, me diga que me quiere mucho y me lo haga sentir – dice emocionada, demostrándolo con un pequeño estremecimiento de su cuerpo y una sonrisa mientras tenia los ojos cerrados._

_**T.T** Yo también quiero – digo llorando por mi pena_

Kamiya- san?

Eh? – dice mientras regresa a la realidad para chocarse con la mirada de Kenshin – ah, Himura –san U jejejej – rie nerviosamente – sucede algo?

Em, no simplemente te quería devolver esto – dice sacando de entre su pantalón una goma para borrar de color rosado.

Ah, no recordaba ya que la tenias – dice mientras la toma rápidamente de la mano de Kenshin – muchas gracias – hace una pequeña reverencia.

No.. eh, gracias a ti - le mira algo divertido – bueno, entonces, nos veremos asta después de las vacaciones, - dice mientras acomoda su maletín sobre sus hombros y sale de allí sin decir mas.

Si, me imagino que nos veremos de nuevo. – dice mientras le mira desaparecer con algunos compañeros

Baya, pero mira a Kaoru – chan – dice Meg apareciendo tras ella, con una mirada y una sonrisa de picardía.

Baya jo-chan si que aspiras alto – sonríe Sanosuke que abraza a Megumi cariñosamente.

Ahí chicos, no digan babosadas, solo me devolvía algo que le preste – dice guardando en uno de los bolsillos del morral la goma. – Y.. que paso con ustedes dos que no aparecieron en toda la mañana, par de vagos – les regaño divertida y picara al ver los rostros de sus amigos sonriendo.

Estábamos, aprovechando escribir una carta para el hermano de Sano – dijo Megumi, mientras apretaba aun mas fuerte la mano de su novio.

Hermano? – algo confundida y sorprendida – no savia que tuvieses hermano Sanosuke

Si, se llama Aoshi, y ah estado un tiempo en el extranjero – dijo el chico alto.

Y parece que vendrá para estas vacaciones, al fin conoceré a ese bombón de hombre – dice sonriendo al ver el rostro fingido de mal humor de Sanosuke

Megumi, no me pongas celoso, yo se que el mucho mas interesante que yo, pero ….- fue acallado por un beso de esta.

Tonto, solo es por molestarte – dice sonriéndole

Lo se – sonríe besándole de nuevo

Kaoru desviaba la vista, de verdad que se sentía incomoda abecés con esas demostraciones de afecto que le regalaban el par de enamorados y por cortesía siempre trataba de sacarlos del momento acaramelado con algún tema, o en este caso, insistiendo en el tema.

Y tu hermano cuando llegara? Me gustaría conocerlo, Sano.

Bueno, creo que dentro de una semana, depende cuanto demore en llegarle la correspondencia que le mandamos esta mañana, como nuestros padres no estarán estas vacaciones ya que desistieron darse el viaje de luna de miel que nuca hicieron, pues tengo la responsabilidad de la casa – contesto como si nada.

Aja, así que aras fiestas y cosas por el estilo, no jovencito? – dice Kaoru en tono de madre advirtiendo a su hijo sobre alguna pilatuna.

Bueno, la verdad que no se me había ocurrido.

Rayos U.Uu – dijo para si Kaoru

Bueno tal vez organicemos una para darle la bienvenida al hermano de mi caramelo – dice Megumi, mientras sonríe ante la idea.

Si, es una excelente idea amor – dice sano mientras la braza y le da un súper beso.

_Creo que me empiezo a sentir enferma **U.U** – digo interrumpiendo en la mente de Kaoru_

_Es algo incomodo, pero no es nada repugnante – dice mientras los be lamerse la boca – mmm bueno tal ves un poquitin, pero no mas_

_Lo mejor será que les digas que nos marchemos ya , no crees? – digo mientras observo hacia la salida, donde el blanco de la nieve había aprovechado la mañana para instalarse en las aceras._

OK, chicos, lo mejor será que me baya ustedes tiene cosas por hacer así que les dejo,

Esta bien Jo-chan, pero espero que estés presente para la bienvenida de mi hermano.

Claro, tu solo avísame, nos veremos luego ja ne.

Caminaba de regreso a casa, algunas cuadras habían sido taponadas por la nieve impidiendo el avance de los autos rápidamente así que había optado por seguir lo que le faltaba a pie.

_Mm, un hermano de Sanosuke, como será?_

_Loquillo como es Sano, no crees?- digo caminando a su lado_

_Tal ves un poco…eh?- cae en la cuenta de que la loca de su conciencia esta a su lado - y tu, que andas haciendo de nuevo, por que eres tan metida ¬¬?_

_**T.T** yo solo te quería ayudar a pensar como seria el hermano de Sano – digo dolida mientras lloro a cantaros._

_Bueno, no te coloques así Uradama – chan  
_

_**T.T** esta bueno, pero, déjame pensar contigo, no ves que si no, como seguimos el cuento…_

_Esta bien u, esta bien. – dice mientras me mira algo cansada._

_Quien no lo estaría contigo **U.U**_

_**O.O** – leyó mi mente **O.O**_

Mientras Kaoru seguía debatiendo como seria el dichoso hermano de sanosuke, su Hermana le alcanzó unas cuantas casas antes de llegar a las escalinatas que le permitían acceder a su hogar..

Hola Kaoru – dice Misao mientras le alcanza saludándole con un abrazo.

- Como te fue Misao – chan ?

- Bien, bien, y tu? – dice desanimada

- Como siempre – dice sonriéndole

- me alegra , y…, al fin terminaste tus deberes?

Claro! yo soy una hermana muy juiciosa y responsable.- dice mientras la toma de la mano y la jala asta la casa.

Aush, cual es el afán T.T – masajeándose la muñeca que asta hace unos segundos Misao había tomado con fuerza asta arrastrarla dentro de la casa asta su habitación.

Kaoru se le quedo mirando extrañada, su hermana no se comportaba siempre tan animosa y eufórica como lo estaba en ese momento.

Que te ocurrió que estas tan... animosa? – dice ella divertida al ver el rostro de Misao

Que crees? – dice mientras toma la mano de su hermana con emoción.

Pues la verdad no se, dime - dice desubicada

Por fin conoceré en persona a Cubito de hielo, el vendrá, que emoción – dice mientras recuerda las dulces palabras que le había escrito hacia unos cuantos minutos, cuando estaba chateando con el.

Hermana, ni siquiera sabes su nombre de verdad y te emocionas tanto por que el venga, que tal y resulte un anciano _**XD**_ – dice burlándose del amor imaginario de su hermana.

Bah, tu si que dañas las cosas, ya te darás cuenta que el es un hombre precioso, ah – suspira- ya veras, tonta ¬¬ - se sale del cuarto disgustada con ella.

_**O.o**_ pero si es la verdad, ahí esta hermana mía nos matara de dolor de cabeza – dice mientras lleva su mano a la cabeza.

Ayame y Tsusume, sus dos hermanas mas pequeñas, entraron en su habitación haciendo escándalo, cosa que siempre hacían cuando su madre les aprobaba para que fuesen al parque en compañía de una de su s hermanas mayores.

Kaoru ne- san, podrías ya sabes, llevarnos al parque? – dice la mas pequeña.

Esperen, un momento mientras dejo la maleta – dice algo calmada, mientras las dos más jóvenes le miraban atenta.

Misao esta emocionadísima con su encuentro, según le había dicho su cubo de hielo, llegaría a Tokio dentro de unas semanas. Estaba tan ansiosa por ello que no recordaba que le tocaba esa noche realizar la cena, ya que su madre iría a una de las reuniones que tenían en el hospital. Su madre era una medico, muy profesional y reconocida por su trabajo exitoso en cirugías del corazón.

Mientras tanto Kaoru estaba caminado tras sus hermanas que apenas vieron el parque, se apuraron a correr hacia el. A pesar de que el frió lo helaba todo, paresia que a las pequeñas no hacia ni el menor efecto, y les envidio por unos momentos por tener tanta vitalidad y energía y ser felices con tal sencillez, mientras ella nunca hallaba nada que le hiciera feliz, mas se dio cuenta luego de unos momentos que ver a sus hermanas pequeñas así, era lo que le hacia mas feliz.

Kamiya? – dice el joven que se sorprende al verla allí sentada en un balancín, mirando hacia un par de niñas.

Kaoru se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz masculina que le pertenecía solo a una persona que ella conocía, no muy bien, pero que conocía a fin de cuentas y le conocía a ella. Giro con lentitud, llevando algunos cabellos tras su oído ya que el viento le desordenaba un poco las mechas sueltas de la cabellera azabache, para encontrarse con el rostro algo sorprendido de Kenshin Himura.

Himura- san? – le miro sorprendida pero disimulándolo tras una sonrisa que al parecer a el le agrado bastante.

Pensé que usted vivía en otra parte, nunca me imagine que fuese tan cerca del hospital – dice mientras se acerca a ella, colocándose enfrente de esta.

Ah, bueno, vera mi madre trabaja allí, así que es bueno vivir cerca de aquí, así no se atrasara mamá si tiene alguna emergencia. Dice mientras alza un poco el mentón buscando a sus hermanas.

Ah, disculpa – dice al darse cuenta que ella trataba de ver mas allá de el.

No, no importa, es que tengo que vigilar a mis hermanitas – dice mientras se coloca de pie y escucha el llanto de Tsusume y la carrera apresurada de Ayame hacia ella.

Ne-san, Tsusume se cayo **_T.T _**– dice halándole de la mano, ante la mirada atenta de Kenshin que estaba algo sorprendido.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba la pequeña con la rodilla pelada por el golpe llorando a mares por el dolor. Ya saben como uno de pequeño exagera con eso **U.u**

NO llores, no fue nada - dice Kaoru mientras alza a su hermana y la sienta en una silla del parque – ahora te curare y quedaras como nueva – dice Kaoru sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una gasita con un frasco pequeño de desinfectante para tratar la raspadura y luego coloca una bandita en la herida.- si ves, ya esta, - acaricia el rostro de su hermana.

No sabia que tuvieras hermanas – dice kenshin después de contemplar en silencio lo que ocurría entre las hermanas.

Ah, bueno, si, tengo tres hermanas soy la mayor – dice sonriendo algo tímida, mientras se levanta y toma a su hermana herida en brazos, y la otra se coge de su saco.

bueno, si gustas, y si tu casa no te queda lejos, te puedo acompañar – dice Kenshin, empujado por la curiosidad de sus descubrimientos.

Ah... bueno si, no ahí problema – dice empezando a caminar frente a el.

La caminata se le hizo larga, pues el nerviosismo no la dejaba en paz, esta tan sorprendida como el propio Kenshin de haberse encontrado en un lugar donde ella se la pasaba la mayoría de veces y nunca haberle visto antes si que era muy extraño. Al llegara a la casa se toparon con la madre de Kaoru, Tokio, quien salía para el trabajo ya que le tocaba el turno de la noche.

Oh! Hija, menos mal que te encuentro, Misao párese que salio pero no demora, deje preparada la cena así que sirve a tus hermanas, nos vemos en la mañana cariño – dice besando la mejilla de su hija, asta pronto – hace una reverencia al joven que acompañaba a su hija sin fijarse muy bien en el, estaba algo apurada como para colocarse a realizar preguntas , pero luego las aria.

Em... quieres entrar? – dice mirando a Kenshin luego de toda la apresurada salida de su madre.

Esta bien, no ahí problema? – dice algo sorprendido.

No, no te preocupes - indicando con la mano medio libre la puerta – sigue.

Kaoru dejo a Tsusume en la recamara de las niñas, ya que se había quedado dormida y Ayame estaba viendo la televisión tan pronto entro a la casa. Kaoru por su lado ofreció a Kenshin un poco de Café , mientras ella calentaba la cena de las pequeñas.

Kamiya, y tu eres la mayor? – dice recordando lo que le había dicho, eso de que tenia tres hermanas mas.

Ah?.. A si, soy la mayor – dice mientras sale con un plato de comida caliente colocándola en el comedor. – gustas cenar o en tu casa…

Bueno en mi casa no ahí nadie, así que, aprovechare tu gentileza y cenare con ustedes si no les molesta – dice dirigiéndose hacia ella para ayudarla con dos platos mas que traía entre manos.

Muchas gracias, iré a llamar a las niñas – dice saliendo de allí, antes de que el notara su sonrojo y nerviosismo.

Baya, pero quien iba a pensar que en una noche como esta se presentara el príncipe azul – digo riéndome ante el nerviosismo de Kaoru.

Bueno, a mi se me hace extraño, no crees? – me dice mientras entra al cuarto a despertar a Tsusume.

A mi me parece algo muy, muy emocionante jojo, si no estuvieras en compañía de tus hermanitas que estaría sucediendo eh? – digo perversamente.

Calla, tu si que eres de una mente…

Querida soy la tuya así que no me juzgues – digo divertida.

Bueno, mejor cállate y vamos a comer – dice al ver levantarse algo somnolienta a Tsusume y luego bajar con ella asta el comedor.

Allí ya estaba Ayame quien conversaba animadamente con Kenshin. El se quedo en silencio al verla entrar en compañía de su hermanita mas pequeña, le paresia tan extraño el calor que paresia invadir su corazón en ese momento, y tal vez por lo que había visto en el parque y lo que veía en ese momento, pensó en que Kaoru en un futuro seria una muy buena madre.

Ken-chan? – llamo Ayame al verle distraído y no responder a su pregunta curiosa.

Si?. Dime – dice sonriéndole mientras regresaba a mirar el rostro pequeño de Ayame y escuchar cuando las sillas a su lado eran corridas para dar paso a las dos recién llegadas.

Mmm, que si eres el novio de mi one-san - dice mientras mira a su hermana y luego a Kenshin quienes habían quedado mirándose ante la pregunta desprevenida.

No Ayame el es solo un compañero de estudio – dice Kaoru sonriendo a su hermana mientras servia el jugo a esta.

Kenshin se le quedo mirando, y noto el leve tono rosado que avivaban un poco las mejillas blancas de su compañera y ello le hizo algo de gracia, nunca había visto a Kaoru Kamiya sonrojada por nada, ya que siempre estaba sonriente y hablando asta mas no poder con su amiga o quien le pudiera seguir el paso en los miles de temas que ella manejaba, y reconocía que el no era de esas personas que se le acercara mucho en los meses en que llevaban de conocerse.

Así es, solo soy un compañero de Kaoru-san

mmm ya se, puedes ser su amigo, así ella no se la pasaría solita mientras nos cuida en el parque – dijo Tsusume quien miraba callada asta el momento la situación y sonriendo miro a Ayame, buscando la complicidad de esta.

Mira que no me parece una mala idea- se escucho una voz tras ellos, haciendo girar a Kaoru y compañía.

Misao-chan que hacías a esta hora fuera de casa? – dice Kaoru regañándole con un leve tono

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado espero sus opiniones muchisimas gracias por su lecturaja ne _

**NAOKO L-K**

**2006**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Bueno, estaba en casa del sensei- dice mientras se acerca asta la mesa para observar mejor al pelirrojo que se encontraba allí mirando a las 4 chicas allí presentes.

Bueno, no me lo presentas?- dice Misao mientras acomoda su cuerpo en la silla cercana a la de Kaoru.

Kenshin Himura – dice este mirando a la hiperactiva hermana de Kaoru, el cada ves estaba mas sorprendido, las hermanas no se parecían casi, bueno, tal ves las dos mayores un poco, en el color de su cabello y el color de la piel, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, en todas, las dos pequeñas los tenían de un color marrón y eso era realmente extraño, asta el momento no sabia sobre hermanas tan distintas, amenos que fuesen de padres diferentes…

Bueno no estas aquí para analizar a cada una de las chicas que tienes en frente - pensó Kenshin mientras regresaba a la realidad al ver a las hermanas sonrientes y comiendo, mientras él aun seguía ahí sin hacer nada.

Luego de cenar Kaoru decidió acompañar a Kenshin asta la esquina del parque, ya que el no se guiaba muy bien que digamos por esos lados y estaba un poco perdido. Mientras caminaba el viento azotaba con algo de fuerza y la nieve no se hizo esperar haciendo que Kaoru abrigara su cabeza con la gorra de su abrigo , lo mismo que hizo su acompañante antes que ella.

Bueno, espero que estés bien,- dijo Kaoru al ver que ya reencontraban en la esquina asta donde le acompañaría.

Gracias por todo Kaoru-san, fue muy agradable conocer a su familia y un poco de usted – dice sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, y mucho menos de la expresión apenada de su compañera.

Kenshin siguió sin regresar la vista hacia donde se encontraba Kaoru, pero bueno no pudo evitar girar pero ,solo para encontrarse con el vacío del lugar, Kaoru ya se había alejado, apurada por ir a terminar los deberes que tenia que cumplir al ser la mayor y estar al tanto del hogar cuando su madre no se encontraba.

* * *

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana luego de que salieran de las clases y exámenes finales, Misao seguía pensando en como seria su novio virtual y Kaoru simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo que hace dos días no veía. Kenshin había decidió ir de viaje a Londres, lugar donde se encontraba su padre y desde entonces no sabia nada de el, pero no se molesto por ello, ya que, como siempre no quiso hacerse esperanzas vanas con el. 

Kaoru se encontraba esa mañana agotada, había madrugado a realizar el oficio que tenia pendiente, gracias a dios que Misao le ayudaba por que no se creía capas de hacer todo ella sola. Se encontraba en cama tratando de dormir un poco por el cansancio.

_Ahí que bueno es estar haciendo nada – suspiró ella mientras giraba sobre la cama y miraba la ventana._

_Nooo es muy aburrido, no hay nada que hacer T.T – digo mientras me siento en la cama_

_Mou déjame en paz Uradama-chan quiero que no vengas a recordarme nada – tapa su cabeza con la almohada_

_Lo dices como si yo tuviese la culpa de estar embobada y distraída con los recuerdos de ese joven U.Ú_

_Claro que si, o quien es la que me hace pensar en él. Sin…sin ropa ¬/¬ -dice mientras me mira acusadoramente_

_Bueno, solo es para que te animes, por dios, no me coloques como la mala del paseo Y.Y_

_Claro que si eres mala, mala conmigo, no me dejas olvidarlo T.T- dice mientras se sienta en la cama y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte._

_Umm U.U, perdóname, lo siento, deberás – digo abrazándola- pero no me negaras que seria excitante ver a ese bombón sin nada de ropa n/n_

_O/O Eres una pesada ¬/¬…- me bota de la cama – no quiero escucharte mas entendiste- dice tapándose los oídos de forma infantil_

_Ta bueno, pero no te enojes . - mareada por el viaje de la cama al piso._

* * *

Kaoru después de tener una de sus cotidianas luchas internas, salio a caminar por las calles del vecindario, mientras trataba de saber en que ocupar su tiempo y no pensar mas en la gentileza de esos pocos días, en los que había compartido con Kenshin. La solución no se hizo esperar. 

La lastime señorita? – dijo un joven al tropezar de lleno con ella dejándola en el piso algo adolorida.

NO, no se preocupe – dice aun masajeando sus partes adoloridas, sin colocar mucha atención al hombre frente e a ella.

Ah! Jo-chan mira que es una sorpresa encontrarte por estos lados – dice Sanosuke saliendo tras el joven que aun no había visto bien, pero que luego de escuchar la presentación por parte de Sano, fue su centro de atención por algunos largos segundos.

Mira, te presento a mi mejor amiga – dice Sanosuke dirigiéndose al joven a su lado.

Muchos gusto señorita - dice el joven alto de ojos azules mientras realiza una pequeña venia a ella.

Kaoru no fue sacada de su asombro, sino asta cuando Sanosuke presento al joven como su hermano mayor.

Mira Jo-chan el es mi hermano Aoshi, - se acerca a ella un poco para hablarle en secreto – el que te comente – sonríe a su amiga con cierta picardía.

Mucho gusto conocerle joven Aoshi- dice algo sonrojada al encontrar sus ojos luego de realizar la caravana respectivamente.

Bueno ahora que se conocen y eso, - Mira a Kaoru y se acerca a ella- podrías hacerme el favor de llevarlo a la universidad, es que tengo algunos pendientes que... bueno – mira la cara acusadora y sospechosa de Kaoru.

Si, ya se, no te preocupes ve a tu "cosa importante" y dale mis saludos .-

Sano salio de allí corriendo dejándolos a los dos sin tema de conversación, Kaoru estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca se habría imaginado al hermano mayor de su amigo tan atractivo.

_Dios mío, si tu no lo quieres dámelo a mi – digo babeando ante la figura masculina O ¬ O_

_No molestes UÚ – dice enojándose un poco, mientras su mirada se fija en el rostro atento de Aoshi_.

Decías? – había alcanzado a escuchar un pequeño murmullo por parte de ella.

Ah.. bueno, ven te llevare asta la universidad- dice regalándole una sonrisa y empezando a caminar a su lado, guiándolo.

Disculpa por las molestias en que te coloca mi hermano- dice mientras le observa distraídamente.

Ah, no te preocupes, no tenia nada importante que hacer, además, me alegra ser de ayuda, tu sabes cuando se esta enamorado no se tiene tiempo para nada – dice sonriendo al pensar en el par de amigos suyos.

A que te refieres? – dice Aoshi mirándole curioso y algo sorprendido.

A, lo digo por el noviazgo de tu hermano, acaso no te ah comentado?- dice mirándole intrigada, pero nota que el sonríe, de una manera que siente que la derrite.

A, si ya se a lo que te referías – dice mientras se detiene en el paradero para tomar el autobús.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de viaje y después de que Kaoru se enterara por Aoshi que el estudiaría allí, lo mismo que ellos, se alegro extrañamente, le agrado bastante la idea de pasar el rato con el, además tendría un nuevo amigo y eso era una enorme ganancia, aunque aun tenia que enfrentarse al acoso de las chicas del grupo, por que solo bastaba mirar a ese chico para ver que era un rompe corazones, era muy atractivo, gentil y educado, que chica dejaría escapar tal aparición, aun que sus pensamientos luego se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo, el tamben era uno de los chicos, mas guapos de la universidad, bueno por lo menos del semestre, y le causo curiosidad saber que pasaría, con ello.

Estas bien? – pregunto Aoshi a Kaoru que le había colocado poca atención a la pregunta que le estaba realizando para llenar los datos de inscripción.

Perdona, me decías?- dice sonrojada, apenada por la situación.

No importa- dice sonriéndole mientras regresa a anotar la respuesta de la pregunta formulada.

Te importaría si te dejo por unos minutos? – Dice Kaoru a Aoshi colocándose de pie – quieres que te traiga algo de comer o tomar?.

Claro, si no te molesta – mirándole. Ella le sonríe y asiente con su cabeza diciéndole que no habría ninguna molestia.

En la cafetería entretanto le aguardaban algunas compañeras que le miraban algo recelosas por ver a la "feita y poca cosa de la clase" con tal compañía, pero como deseaban saber lo que pudiera ella proporcionarles de información, la sonrisa falsa asomo en sus rostros saludándola cuando esta paso por su lado.

Dos refrescos., y dos paquetes de galletas- dice al tendero quien rápidamente le entrega su pedido.

Antes de salir de la cafetería se topo con una de las chicas del grupo antes mencionado.

Baya Kaoru, como estas? – dice mientras le detiene.

Bien gracias – responde ofreciéndoles una sonrisa sinceras sabiendo cual era el interés de la chica.

Parece que viniste muy bien acompañada hoy, verdad?- dice sonriendo, mientras observa al joven que avanzaba hacia ellas, sin que Kaoru se diera cuenta ya que le estaba dando la espalda a la salida de la biblioteca donde se encontraba anteriormente.

Bueno, estoy acompañando a ….

Kaoru-San necesita ayuda? – escucho la voz de Aoshi tras ella haciéndole girar

Aoshi, no tenias que venir asta aquí, ya te llevaba – dice mostrándole las bebidas que congelaban sus dedos.

No te preocupes te ayudo con esto – dice tomando de su mano una de las latas

Ejemm – interrumpió la joven frente a ellos.

Ah.. mira Aoshi-kun, te presento a una de nuestras compañeras- dice mientras saca sus galletas, para entretenerse.

Mucho gusto – mira a Kaoru – vamos?

Claro - dice ella sin darse cuenta la poca importancia que le había dado el a la joven que, bueno no por nada era una de las mas asediadas por los chicos.

La jovencita se quedo mirando a la pareja con cierto coraje, empezando por la grosería de parte de Aoshi al no colocarle atención en lo mínimo, y en segundo odiando aun mas a Kaoru por ser tan suertuda.

No te enfades Kiki –chan – dice una de sus amigas tras ella – mira que puede ser solo un primo, no se, algo así, quien se podría fijar en ella – reía acompañando a su amiga en la burla.

* * *

Muchas gracias por el refresco Kaoru – dijo finalmente Aoshi después de estar un par de minutos en silencio, enseguida irían a entregar el formulario para saber la fecha de presentación de examen de ingreso. 

De nada - dice con un poco de galleta en la boca, cosa que le hizo ver graciosa y la sonrisa masculina no se pudo resistir.

Kaoruse limpia la boca - jejejej, bueno vamos? –pregunto nerviosa después de ver esa sonrisa encantadora.

Vamos ..

Habían pasado ya los documentos y sabían la fecha para la presentación del examen de Aoshi, así que bueno en ese momento caminaban después de un largo tramo de viaje en autobús, asta la casa de Sanosuke.

Bueno, espero que te baya muy bien en todo, Aoshi-kun - decía sin notar que durante todo el tiempo se habían tratado como dos viejos amigos de hace mucho, cosa que con Kenshin nunca había pasado.

Gracias por todo- dice el mirándole a los ojos.- te vas ya? –dijo al notar que ella tomaba sus cosas en mano y se encaminaba hacia el paradero de nuevo.

si. Ya es bastante tarde, y mi madre debe estar algo preocupada- dice mientras se abriga el cuello con una bufanda. – que estés bien , ah, y dale mis saludos a Sano, ja ne

Asta pronto Kaoru – dice mientras la ve alejarse lentamente.

Aoshi golpeo en la puerta topándose con la cara medio dormida de su hermano quien se la había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde en casa, ya que luego de ir y buscar a Megumi Se enteró que esta se había ido de viaje ese mismo día, sin poder avisarle, así que había regresado temprano, bueno eso fue lo que dijo a su hermano.

Como te fue?- dice sano al ver a su hermano ingresar a la sala, dejando caer su cuerpo en una de las sillas.

Bien, ya esta todo, oye- dice sacando de su bolsillo una dirección,- sabes donde queda esta dirección? – muestra el numero a su hermano.

Pues es la dirección de Kaoru, tonto- dice este sonriendo divertido – ella te la dio?- dice algo confundido.

No,.. estas seguro que es la dirección de tu amiga?- insiste algo sorprendido y perturbado.

Claro, tan seguro que te podría acompañara a verificar- dice graciosamente mientras lanza a su hermano un refresco.

Y… como te pareció Kaoru-chan? – dice mirándole con cierta malicia que a pesar de que aoshi noto, no sabia como interpretar.

Tienes una muy buena amiga, ojala no la pierdas por tonto – dice siguiendo el rumbo hacia su cuarto, mientras Sano sonreía, complacido de cierta manera por la respuesta de su hermano.

* * *

Kaoru se levantó medio somnolienta y se dirigió al cuarto de estudio donde se encontraba aun la luz encendida, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hermana Misao en frente del computador algo desesperada. 

Misao acuéstate ya, es tarde- dice mirando el reloj de pared en frente de ella.

Duerme tú, yo no puedo. Tengo que hablar con cubito de hielo – dice mientras panea los canales de Chat en los cuales solían encontrarse con frecuencia.

Misao, deja eso para mañana, ya deberías estar durmiendo, recuerda que tienes que ayudar a mamá mañana- dice mientras bosteza y abriga a Misao con la cobija que tenia a su rededor.- no seas necia hermana, o me obligaras a arrastrarte.

Esta bien U.U, pero mañana me dejas estar todo el día.

Si terminas antes los deberes que tienes, te dejare todo el tiempo para que encuentres a tu amor de siver espacio – ríe mientras ve el rostro algo molesto de su hermana.

Kaoru se dirigió a su cuarto, y en ese momento sonó el teléfono, no séle hizo extraño ya que en ocasiones su madre les llamaba desde el hospital para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Levantó la bocina y escucho una voz masculina que pensó, seria un sueño.

Kenshin – san? – dice sorprendida mientras mira a todos lados antes de meterse a su cuarto.

Kaoru- san es usted, que alivio, pensé que .. bueno creo que no es una buena hora para estar llamando – dice mientras suspira un poco.

Ah.. no, no te preocupes, estaba levantada -dice sonrojándose – y... ese milagro en escucharte? – cayo en la cuenta de que le hablaba de tu – disculpa,

De que? – dice el sin caer en la cuenta.

No nada. Dime como te ah ido en tu viaje?

Bien, aun que un poco aburrido, tal ves me regrese mas pronto de lo planeado para Japón, además... te llamaba para saber como estabas – dice con la voz tímida

Bien, estoy bien, haciendo trabajos en la casa y algunas diligencias, nada extraño- el silencio se hizo por algunos segundos – y… que me cuentas?

Nada, bueno solo que… no nada, aquí, saliendo un poco, aguantando un frío peor que allá – dice mientras suspira un poco.

Oye, kenshin, regresa pronto si? – dice sorprendiéndose a ella misma y a kenshin por la suplica.

Claro, tratare de no tardar – sonríe cosa que escucha claramente Kaoru. – extraño las locuras de tus hermanitas

Jajá, y ellas a ti – dice mientras sonríe al recordar que para sus hermanas pequeñas el era un compañero grande de juegos, como ella.

Bueno, disculpa la hora de llamarte, solo quería saludarte, que estés bien- dice mientras espera una respuesta de ella.

Que estés bien, y sabes.. te extraño mucho – guarda silencio por unos minutos y la llamada se corta.

* * *

Kenshin aun tenia la bocina entre su mano y la vos y las palabras que había escuchado hace pocos segundos le seguían martillando la cabeza. 

YO también te extraño, Kaoru – suspira mientras siente que una mano tras el llama su atención.

Ey muchacho, que haces? – dice un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, quien miraba a Kenshin desde su gran altura.

Nada padre, solo estaba intentando llamar a casa-dice mientras observa aparecer en el rostro de su padre una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta bien, pero no demores mucho que hoy iremos a que conozcas a tu prometida – dice serio.

Kenshin se coloca de pie y lo mira serenamente, pero con dureza en la mirada.

Ya te dije que no pienso contraer compromisos de tal magnitud con nadie, menos con alguien a quien no conozco.

Quieras, o no, iras – gritó el padre de Kenshin mientras le veía salir del lugar en el cual se disponía la sala.

El padre de Kenshin era un lord de la alta sociedad obligado a cumplir con cosas, como alianzas y eso, y bueno, el pobre pelirrojo se veía arrastrado por los compromisos de su padre.

Kenshin se disponía a arreglarse para salir a la dichosa presentación, pero había advertido a su padre que el no se comprometería con nada ni con nadie, así que no le insistiera en el tema. El padre tenia las esperanzas de que cuando viera a la chica tal vez se interesara un poco en ella, y bueno así, tal vez, habría una oportunidad en que las cosas se dieran.

Bueno, Kenshin no podía negar en ese momento en el que sus ojos se fijaron en la jovencita que era acompañada por sus padres que era muy bella. Era de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas, en verdad una deidad de carne y hueso, pero tan fría que no le inspiraba más que una gran admiración por la belleza que le había sido proporcionada.

Así que vos sos lord Himura.. – dijo la chica con calmada voz y mirada casi perdida.

Mucho gusto en conocerle lady Adany – dice Kenshin saludando como su padre le había indicado, con beso delicado sobre el dorso de la mano.

Veo que vuestro hijo es ya todo un hombre- sonrió el padre de Adany al padre de Kenshin.

Claro, y estoy seguro que no defraudara nuestras expectativas – observa de soslayo a su hijo que simplemente miraba la mesa aun bacía- verdad hijo?

Se encotraba algo distraído por que sus pensamientos en ese momento no se encontraban allí, si no con sus amigos y en Japón, pero especialmente en Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya. No sabia como era que en esos poquitos días que había compartido con la joven de ojos hermosamente azules que ocultaba tras sus anteojos, y sus pequeñas y traviesas hermanas menores le hubiesen ayudado a concebir la idea sobre ella como una chica extraordinaria, y bueno nadie paresia opacarla a pesar de lo muy hermosa que pudiera ser su contrincante. Miro a Lady Adany quien lo observaba esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que su padre le había formulado.

Ah! Discúlpenme estaba algo pensativo – dice, mientras sonríe a sus acompañantes, pero al parecer a la joven no le hizo la mínima gracia – padre con permiso, no demoro – se coloca de pie y sale hacia el baño de los caballeros, allí se encierra en uno de los apartados, y recostándose sobre una de las paredes metálicas que le rodeaban, paso sus manos por sus ojos, mientras trataba de despejar de su mente las emociones acudidas a el, a causa de pensar en ella.

Quisiera verle pronto, - susurro para si, mientras salía del lugar un poco mas calmado en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Que bien Kaoru, pensé que no llegarías nuca – dice Megumi mientras la recibe con un fuerte abrazo. 

Habían acordado salir de compras para renovar el vestuario de megumi, y bueno de paso el de Kaoru que no lo hacia hace un año. Además, megumi estaba confabulada con su amor, para hacer que ella se convirtiera en una chica más bonita y así pudiese llamar ala atención del chico que le gustara.

**777777777777777777777777777Flash back7777777777777777777777**

Tenemos que hacer algo con ella Meg, no la vez, siempre ahí sin mas que mirarnos, eso es algo molesto, me parece

Tienes razón ella siempre se nos queda viendo o si no, mira a la nada, tal ves le molesta un poco el estar viendo tanto amor – sonrió ella mientras recordaban sus besos fugase y aquellos que no lo eran tanto,

Ella necesita una pareja, y no cualquiera, la mejor de las parejas… que te parece mi hermano? – dijo en un susurro que apenas y ella pudo escuchar.

No me parece mala elección .-. – sonrió ante la idea, además aun que llevaba en realidad pocos días de conocer aoshi le paresia un sujeto muy adecuado para su amiga.

**777777777777777777777777777FIN FLASH BACK7777777777777777**

* * *

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer asta aqui, espero que les haya gustado, igual saben que me pueden dejar sus opiniones sugerencias y/o impresiones acerca de la historia**

**con un agradesimiento espesial a:**

CiNtHiA , abyhyatt, Noelia, Yumiki-sama , gracias por su apollo e igual espero que esta historia continue y les guste cada vez mas pero creo que sera algo cortita creo, pero igual disfrutenla muuucho ja ne

**NAOKO L-K**

**2006**


	3. Chapter 3

**En El CaPiTuLo AnTeRiOr**

Tenemos que hacer algo con ella Meg, no la vez, siempre ahí sin mas que mirarnos, eso es algo molesto, me parece

Tienes razón ella siempre se nos queda viendo o si no, mira a la nada, tal ves le molesta un poco el estar viendo tanto amor – sonrió ella mientras recordaban sus besos fugase y aquellos que no lo eran tanto,

Ella necesita una pareja, y no cualquiera, la mejor de las parejas… que te parece mi hermano? – dijo en un susurro que apenas y ella pudo escuchar.

No me parece mala elección – sonrió ante la idea, además aun que llevaba en realidad pocos días de conocer aoshi le paresia un sujeto muy adecuado para su amiga.

**777777777777777777777777777 FIN FLASH BACK 7777777777777777**

Y bueno el primer paso era que la conociera, de ello se encargo Sano el día anterior, y ahora la misión de Megumi era , vestirla adecuadamente, claro sin que ella se diera cuenta, aun que seria una odisea cómbenserla de colocarse una falda corta o zapatos de tacón, el solo pensarlo le dolió la cabeza.

Así esta bien?- pregunto una Kaoru apenada al salir del vestidor y encontrarse con la imagen de una joven algo atrevida, según ella,. Tenia puesta una falda tres cuartos y una blusa color blanco que semitranparenteaba cuando se encontraba a la luz, dejando ver su sostén blanco el cual hormaba bien sus pechos. Megumi se le quedo mirando por un rato algo anonadada frente a la imagen, un impulso le hizo ir asta ella y quitarle la moña de la coleta que siempre mantenía y arranco de su rostro los lente de grueso marco negro.

Oye ahora si que no podré verme bien, como crees…? – dice mientras trataba de ver con claridad su propia imagen en el espejo del vestidor.

Si te ves hermosa Kaoru, de verdad, no te preocupes solo preocúpate de seguir mis indicaciones y todo saldrá bien.

Bien, bien que? - dice algo despistada.

Oh! Nada amiga, nada – ríe por lo bajo mientras le dice a la señorita que empaque las prendas que kaoru se empezaba a quitar en el vestidor.

Entre tanto Sanosuke había acompañado a su hermano a confirmar que la dichosa dirección si era la de Kaoru, y bien lo comprobaron cuando llego a la puerta y allí fueron asaltados por Misao quien corría tratando de escapar de su hermanas pequeñas.

Misao ne-san, no huyas – decían a coro las dos pequeñas que sonreían al aparecer del interior de la casa.

Misao al ver a Sano y su hermano se detiene en seco haciendo que sus hermanas se estrellen contra ella.

One-san que sucede? – dice la mas pequeña mirando el rostro de Misao que estaba algo sorprendido y sonrojado.

Sano! – gritaron las pequeñas dirigiéndose hacia el mientras abrazaban su piernas .

Niñas. Tengan cuidado – sonríe mientras se acurruca al lado de cada una saludándolas.- mira hermano ellas son las hermanas menores de Kaoru- chan

Buenas tardes señoritas- saludo a las tres cortes menté, sin quitar la mirada de Misao que hacia lo mismo.

Y, donde esta Jo-chan- pregunto Sano a Misao sacándola de su observación.

Salio desde la mañana con tu loca novia – dice mientras se enoja un poco – Kaoru tenia deberes aquí en casa y megumi se la lleva sin permiso alguno – dice colocando las manos en la cintura.

Es que a ti te da pereza sacarnos al parque – dice Ayame, al ver la cara de su hermana mayor.

Es solo que no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a realizar vueltas de la universidad – dice mientras saca de su bolso una dirección. Y mira luego a Sanosuke y compañero- podrían ustedes, cuidar de ellas- dice suplicante

Siiii! - Dicen las niñas al unísono abrazando a Sano

Esta bien, pero trata de no demorar mucho comadreja.

Comadreja? – susurra Aoshi mientras Misao se retira con lentitud de allí. – " es ella la chica que conocí por Internet, y .. es hermana de Kaoru-san... que pequeño es el mundo"- piensa mientras mira a su hermano entrando a la casa con las pequeñas, y luego este le llama

Hey no te quedes ahí parado hermano, sigue.

Boy – dice mientras trataba de analizar las cosas. Se suponía que esa era su novia, pero no había pensado en conocerla tan pronto, pero, es que pasar de una relación virtual a una de verdad era un paso muy grande, además Kaoru le simpatizaba bastante.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y al parecer Misao no daba señas de llegar aun, así que aburridos de estar esperando decidieron jugar con las niñas algo de video juegos. 

Los videojuegos se encuentran en la habitación de Kaoru- chan – dice Sanosuke quien conocía a la perfección la casa de su amiga, entraron en la habitación, muy ordenada y que mantenía un ambiente calido y un aroma de jazmines que no podía pasar desapercibido para nadie.

Aoshi se sento en la cama de Kaoru sin percatarse de que su hermano lo observaba detalladamente, quería captar cada expresión que el hacia, por que en verdad era sorprendente ver y sentir lo que allí había, era raro verdad, pero eso lo hacia especial, y así lo era su amiga.

Aoshi que te pasa? – dice sano a su hermano divertido por lo distraído que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Nada, solo miraba, que tu amiga es bastante ordenada, digo, bueno, tu me entiendes – decía medio nervioso ante la mirada divertida de su hermano.

Oh, baya que si entiendo Aoshi,- dice mientras saca los video juegos del cajón de una pequeña mesita.

Era muy divertido ver que las pequeñas les iban ganando, eran habilidosas con los controles y Sanosuke le salían canas por ello, aun que Aoshi solo reía al ver las muecas de su hermano. Así fue como les encontraron Megumi y Kaoru al abrir la puerta y Kaoru no pudo mas que sonreír ante la escena, pero sin darse cuenta de que Aoshi le miraba.

Sano, no se como es que aun insistes en ganarles – dice mientras besa la mejilla de sus hermanas saludándoles- no vez que aprendieron de la mejor – sonríe

Jajajaj, si es verdad – aporta Meg - Kaoru es una profesional en esto.

Verdad, lo se- dice refunfuñando a su novia, amiga y pequeñas que reían junto con las dos mayores.

Aoshi simplemente sonreía y bueno no podía sacar de su mirada a la simple pero especial Kaoru Kamiya.

* * *

La primavera comenzaría pronto, y Megumi había propuesto salir a comer fuera de la casa, había invitado a toda la familia Kamiya, madre e hijas junto a Sanosuke, Aoshi y los padres de estos, que habian recien llegado de su viaje. 

Ahhh que lindo día - gritaban las pequeñas que iban cogidas de su hermana mayor.

jejej si, bueno una carrera –dice a sus hermanas- un, dos tres - saliendo acorrer junto con ellas y una misao que se les unió divertida, pero que choca con kaoru y le hace caer, pero salen carcajeándose de la situación

jejej perdona hermana – dice misao mientras trata de ayudar a Kaoru a levantarse.

Kaoru no se puede detener en su risa, ella era muy risueña y cuando le provocaban, dios, nadie la paraba, solo cuando le faltara el aire y eso.

Están bien chicas – dice sanosuke que les había alcanzado junto con los demás.

Si, no te preocupes amigo – dice Kao tratando de recobrar el aliento- em , que les parece si paramos aquí – dice al ver el lugar tan hermoso donde había ido a parar.

Me parece muy buena idea – dice Megumi, quien cargaba un enorme canasto, al igual que la madre de las chicas.

Ah- suspira- esto es una muy buena idea hijo – dice el padre de Sano y aoshi, mientras se recuesta campante en el prado abrazando asu esposa.

Si- contesta Sano, mientras mira a su hermano que observaba a Misao, esto se le hizo algo molesto por que si Aoshi se fijaba en Misao, la pobre de Kaoru quedaría como siempre. Así que llamo su atención- ejem, hermano podrías ayudar a sacar las cosa mientras megumi y yo vamos por..leña – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Esta bien- aun que se le hizo raro estar pensando en fogatas a esa hora del día

Kaoru estaba a su lado mientras acomodaba una manta para que descansara su madre y sin querer golpeo con el codo a Aoshi en su brazo.

.Disculpa Aoshi-kun – dice apenada mientras vuelve a su tarea, pero con esto atrajo la atención de este.

Bueno no sabia que hacer si destaparse ante Misao que podría medianamente conocerlo … claro que no quiso pensar en como reaccionarían los demás ante esto, pero una pregunta por parte de Kaoru le puso alerta.

Misao y cuando es que tu amado llegara? – dice sonriendo al recordar que su hermana le había molestado con la idea de conseguir un novio por la net.

A bueno la verdad que no se, hace tiempo que no hablamos y bueno, no se si estará ya en la ciudad – hablaban bajo para que no les escucharan los demás, pero Aoshi que se encontraba cerca lo escucho todo muy atentamente.

Y tu amigo Kenshin – dijo esta volteando el tema en contra de su hermana.

Kenshin? – dice esta algo sorprendida y sonrojada al recordar al muchacho – no se, pero que día me llamo – sonríe .

Baya y eso que significa? – dice sonriéndole – te dijo algo en especial? – molestándola.

Entretanto Aoshi quedo apresado por los juegos de las niñas pequeñas que lo molestaban e insistían en que jugara con ellas.

Hey vamos, Ao-kun, juguemos – decían las dos a coro mientras lo arrastraban de cierta manera asta un pequeño altiplano.

El padre de los chicos se quedo dormido mientras escuchaba los murmullos de las niñas y el viento, y la madre de las chicas sonreía al ver la situación entre sus hijas pequeñas y el joven de ojos azules. Misao y Kaoru siguieron molestándose mutuamente, mientras los novios se habían perdido repentinamente y no aparecieron asta la tarde.

* * *

Kenshin regresaba a Japón después de una fuerte discusión que había tenido con su padre, con respecto al compromiso y en especial la prometida en cuestión, la cena no había sido nada placentera para él, y ansiaba estar en casa junto con su tío Hiko que con su propio padre. 

Kenshin, bienvenido a casa – salio un hombre fortachón de la cocina con delantal y guante para sacar lo que había preparado en el horno.

Como estas tío – dijo cansado por el viaje, mientras dejaba las maletas prácticamente tiradas a la entrada de la casa.

Parece que no te fue nada bien con tu padre y la dichosa prometida tuya, verdad? – dice limpiándose las manos y sacándose el delantal.

Bueno, solo discutimos por ello y salimos peleando, no es mas, lo de siempre, el con esto yo en desacuerdo… – dice aburrido al pensarlo.

Mira llego los papeles de tu Universidad, el recibo de consignación y eso, debes ir a pagar mañana – dice entregándole los papeles.

OK, esta bien, no hay problema – dice empezando a subir los escalones de la casa cansadamente – Bueno por lo menos ya estoy en Japón, lejos de mi padre cerca de mis amigos – suspira mientras se acomoda en la cama.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kaoru se encontraba medio dormida, hace días había pasado lo del picnic y bueno, se había divertido bastante, ahora pronto empezarían las clases, y la primavera empezaba igualmente y eso le gustaba por que empezaría su entrenamiento para arquería y kendo, además de la entrada de Aoshi a la Universidad, tendría con quien compartir a parte de sus dos amigos de siempre además, regresaría a ver a Kenshin.

Kaoru hija. Podrías por favor acompañar a tus hermanas a su clase de natación hoy – dice su madre entrando en la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras.

Si madre, a que hora es? – dice aun con los ojos cerrados. Esperando la respuesta.

Las dos de la tarde llego rápidamente, Ayame y Tsusume estaban animadas por que irían a su última clase de natación, y bueno luego saldrían a comer un helado cosa que le había prometido kaoru.

Hermanita mira el es nuestro profesor de natación – dice Tsusume mientras sonríe y jala a Kaoru de la mano.

Un hombre enorme, si se podría decir, moreno de cabellos largos y lacios atados en una coleta, les miraba a medida que se acercaban.

Buenas tardes señor, soy Kaoru, la hermana de Ayame y Tsusume – sonríe Kaoru aun impresionada por lo atractivo y alto del hombre ya maduro, de unos 44 años.

Mucho gusto en conocerle Señorita – dice sonriéndole ampliamente

Bueno, a que hora saldrán las niñas, necesito ir a algunas diligencias – dice al hombre moreno

En dos horas, nohay problema – sonríe mientras le ve mirando su reloj.

Kaoru se retira del lugar sin darse cuenta que el hombre moreno se le queda mirando largo rato asta cuando las pequeñas le llaman la atención.

Entre tanto Kenshin estaba algo furioso con su tío que se había marchado a sus clases y no le había despertado para hacer las diligencias que tenia que hacer ese día. Se coloco lo primero que encontró, unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra , salio tan rápido como pudo pues el banco lo cerrarían a las tres y ya era mas de las dos.

La fila estaba enorme, paresia que no avanzaba en nada y eso le empezó a desesperar. Decidió aventurarse y ver mas adelante, y descubrió los azules ojos de Kaoru quien no podría creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ken-kun?. – dice sonriéndole mientras el se acercaba

Hola como estas?- dice sonriéndole- podrías, ayudarme, y pagar mi recibo, veras es que ..

Claro no te preocupes, pásame el dinero y el recibo – dijo mientras avanzaba un poco mas en la fila.

Espero cerca de media hora asta Que kaoru salio de la fila y se dirigió a donde estaba el. Ella lo miro , esta feliz de verlo y encontrárselo de casualidad.

Y como te termino de ir en tu visita a Londres? – sonrió ella mientras empezaban a caminar – como esta tu padre?

Kenshin no quiso contarle nada del compromiso y nada que tuviese que ver con su padre, simplemente le dijo que le había ido bien y su padre estaba mas que mejor.

Y tu, que me comentas de estas vacaciones, se pasaron rápido verdad?

Bueno, nada especial, solo estoy muy animada por que pronto empezaran las clases y ya en menos de nada estaré entrenando- dice mirándole sin percibir su pequeño asombro.

Entrenamiento?- de que?- dice mirándole atento

A verdad, bueno yo practico algo de kendo y arquería y bueno este año quiero participar en los ínter universitarios, - sonríe ampliamente

Baya no sabia que practicaras- dice sorprendido en realidad. Yo igual, practico kendo, aun que lo eh dejado un poco – dice pensando en entrar ese semestre a participar.

Seria bueno si participaras, eh escuchado que eres muy bueno – sonríe ella

No tanto- dice sonrojándose al verse en los ojos de esta.

Ah!- mira su reloj- tengo que irme por mis hermanitas- dice apurada

Te puedo acompañar si quieres- dice sonriéndole

Bueno si no es molestia. Es al parque acuático, allí donde realizan las clases

Que coincidencia allí mismo trabaja mi tío, no será malo hacerle una visita

* * *

Aoshi estaba mas que alegre, ya que había recibido la noticia de ser aceptado en la universidad, abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano que protestaba por lo fuerte que le tenia, pero este se encontraba igualmente satisfecho por los resultados que había obtenido su hermano, tanto así que le habían ofrecido una media beca que a ellos no les hacia nada mal. 

Espero que las cosas no sean tan… - guardo silencio al ver que su hermano se extrañaba y se le quedaba observando.

No sean tan que, hermano? – insiste Sanosuke.

No, en nada, no es importante, lo bueno es que te podré estar vigilando, para que subas esas notas – dice mirándolo seriamente aun que divertido.- papá y mamá me recomendaron estar al pendiente de ti, y ahora mas que viviremos solos – dice recordando que su madre se había marchado a pasar una larga temporada con su abuela ya que esta estaba algo enferma, y su padre se iría a trabajar cierto tiempo fuera del país.

Si, lo se, pero no creas que eso te da el derecho de estar todo el día sobre mi, además a mi me va bien en mis clases, no seas odioso. mas bien te podrías dedicar en tus ratos libres a buscar novia – dice esto mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Deja de decir estupideces- dice después de pensarlo un poco – no creo que tenga tiempo para ello.

Sanosuke sonrió por lo bajo, aun que su plan no se había terminado de elaborar, sabia bien que, Aoshi estaba atraído por Kaoru, y la estocada final vendría sola, claro que antes necesitaría de un pequeño impulso, y ese impulso se lo proporcionaría la misma universidad.

Fiesta de integración Universitaria! – gritaba feliz Megumi, quien era observada por una Kaoru sorprendida, y poco entusiasmada,

Oe, Despierta, Megumi a kaoru…?– dice mientras pellizca sus mejillas – como es posible que te digan fiesta y tu ni te inmutes – dice enojada

No tengo ánimos para ir- dice mientras suspira lentamente .

Kaoru, mira esta es tu oportunidad para que estrenes uno de los vestidos que compraste- dice animada, no dejándose caer por el animo que en ella veía.

No debí gastar mi dinero y parte del tuyo en ello, además de que valdría usar alguno si como siempre me quedare sentada en una banca toda la noche – dice triste pensando en que aquella fiesta seria como todas y cada una a las que ella había asistido desde que comenzara su vida universitaria.

Bueno, pero es que te estas olvidando de que ahora iremos acompañadas de Aoshi, recuerdas el hermano de Sanosuke?

Kaoru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cayendo en cuenta de ello, pero no quería estar en su compañía simplemente por que se veía obligado a estarlo.

Que sucede contigo Kamiya Kaoru, tu no eres así, es mas si mal no recuerdo no eras tu la que hace un año me dijo, hey vamos que nos divertiremos aun que estemos solo las dos? – dijo esta con las manos en la cintura.

Bueno en aquel entonces era diferente- dice callándose al ver a su amiga frente a ella alzando su rostro decididamente.

Sabes estoy cansada de que te menos precies Kaoru, eres una mujer ya madura y hermosa, por dios es que no recuerdas, es solo que te escondes en esas ropas estúpidas y tus lentes – dice quitándoselos con brusquedad - , que, le tienes miedo a gustarle a alguien? – dice muy enojada – deja de ser tan ... ten el carácter de hacer lo que deseas y lo que debes

Kaoru estaba sorprendida por lo fuerte que Megumi le había hablado, ella nunca le había alzado la voz de tal manera, pero veía ciertas alguna de sus palabras, pero cuando le quiso decir algo, ella ya no estaba, le había dejado sola en la sala de su casa.

_sabes, ella tiene toda la razón – digo mientras veo a kaoru, retirar algunas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos._

Lo se, ella tiene razón, me da miedo que solo se fijen en mi por lo bonita y no por lo que soy.

_Así que lo reconoces, y lo ocultas? - digo asombrada por sus palabras.- bueno no te preocupes que si Megumi, no viene ese día ayudarte yo lo are_

Jajajajaa tu?. Bueno que yo sepa apenas y sabes lo que yo de maquillaje, me dejaras como un payaso – dice mientras se coloca de pie

_Bueno por lo menos te reíste por ello – digo abrazándola_.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, y.. las chicas que esten alarmadas por una relacion entre Ao y kaoru, no se preocupen es olo parte de la historia, al final cada uno con quien corresponde, es solo que.. yaa veran jejeje bueno asta la proxima ja ne_

_Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron su opinion mil gracias, espero que buelban a dejarlo por fi _

**NAOKO L-K**

**2006**


	4. Chapter 4

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kenshin estaba terminando de organizar la lacena, había ido con su tío a hacer las compras del mes. Recordó entonces lo que había pasado el día en que Kaoru y el llegaran al centro acuático y lo encontraran un poco liado con los pequeños estudiantes de natación.

Flash Back 

sensei y como se supone que se usa esto? – decía un pequeño mientras sostenía en sus manos unas pequeñas aletas para los pies el cual todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes tenia en mano tratando de ver como funcionaba y la extraña forma que tenían.

Verán esto se coloca de esta manera – dice tomando las suyas y colocándolas en su pie, mientras un gracioso alumno le empujo al verle desconcentrado y con su atención en otra cosa.

El eco de las carcajadas infantiles invadió el lugar acompañadas por las de Kenshin y kaoru, quien sonreía más discretamente.

Tío parece que te han vencido esta vez- dice mirando como se acercaba a ellos las hermanas de Kaoru que salían del agua, empapándole los pantalones.

Señorita Kamiya, no sabia que conocía a mi sobrino – dijo al lograr salir del agua sin tropiezos.

Vera, yo tampoco sabia que usted era pariente de Kenshin-kun – dice sonriéndole amablemente.

Bueno es muy confortante ver que mi sobrino esta en tan buena compañía – dice refiriéndose a Kaoru y a sus hermanitas que arrastraban a Kenshin asta la piscina.

Bueno, yo solo pasaba para recoger a mis hermanitas – dice mirando hacia estas.

Enseguida regresamos – dicen al observar la mirada autoritaria de su hermana mayor.

Baya, me sorprende como es que sin una palabra te obedecen – dice algo sorprendido Kenshin.

Somos hermanas, y yo soy la mayor, creo que es algo de temor y respeto al mismo tiempo.

Bueno yo diría que es mas respeto que temor señorita Kamiya, usted no seria capas de infundir miedo en nadie – dice Hiko sonriéndole amablemente, mientras Kenshin afirmaba sus palabras.

Fin Flash Back 

Se había sorprendido por la manera en que su tío había sido tan gentil con Kaoru, teniendo en cuenta que el era el que decía, que no se había casado por que no podía ni ver a 100 metros a una mujer fuera como fuera, y eso se le hacia bastante sospechoso.

Te pasa algo Baka-deshi? – escucho kenshin a su tío tras de si.

NO, solo me preguntaba como era que, Kaoru no te había desagradado, a pesar de ser una mujer- dice este mirándole fijamente.

Hiko no sabia que responder en ese momento, que le podía decir, que ella le recordaba a una chica, que había tenido ya hace tiempo y que probablemente le había dejado con un hijo o hija entre manos?

Bueno, solo me pareció muy agradable a pesar de ser una mujer – dijo esto zanjando la conversación pero no la curiosidad de sus sobrino.

Kenshin no insistió en ese momento en el tema pero sabia que había algo extraño, muy extraño, así que dejo para otra ocasión. En ese momento su teléfono sonó y este como se encontraba algo lejos del teléfono escucho a su tío contestarlo.

Si? – silencio – espere un momento por favor. Kenshin pasa que es para ti – observo a su tío descender por las escaleras asta llegara a él.

Gracias – recibe el auricular.- Hola?

Oh! Kenshin como estas, hablas con Tomoe – dice emocionada la Voz

Tomoe como estas, como te termino de ir en estas vacaciones?—dijo sonriendo al escuchar la voz de esta

Muy bien tengo muchas cosas que contarte, ah, verdad recuerdas que la semana que entra es el baile de integración? – dice mientras revisa en una agenda algunas fechas.

Si, claro lo recuerdo. Vas a ir? – cuestiono mientras pensaba si valdría la pena asistir.

Claro, no ves que este semestre ahí nuevos alumnos es bueno conocerlos antes de empezar las labores no crees? – dijo esta muy feliz a su amigo.

Bueno tal vez tengas razón, pero veras yo no tengo pareja y ….

A no te preocupes si es por eso, sabes que tengo una lista completa de las chicas que morirían por salir contigo – dice riendo al recordar de los relatos que este le comentaba de ser perseguido por chicas maniacas y locas que no le dejaban en paz ni un minuto.

Bueno, no se – dudando

Ahí no seas malo, mira si quieres allí te consigo la pareja vale?

Esta bien, iré a la dichosa fiesta- dice sonriendo mientras pensaba como seria esa noche.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ya había pasado la semana y Kaoru no sabia que colocarse para ir a la fiesta, eso le preocupaba en parte, es mas ese era el momento en que su cuarto se encontraba algo patas arriba pues solo faltaba el fin de semana para asistir.

No puedo creer lo que veo, Kaoru, que es lo que pasa? – dice Misao ingresando a su cuarto sorprendiéndola algo molesta.

Bueno, este es el momento en que te burlas de tu hermana – dice esta cansada sentándose frustrada sobre su cama. – no se que colocarme para asistir a esa dichosa fiesta que cada semestre me empeño en ir – dice mientras señala la ropa nueva – no se que va con que o como combina esto con lo otro – disgustada consigo misma.

Misao se sonrió al ver el rostro de su hermana, preocupándose por semejantes bobadas, así que avanzó hasta tomar una falda no muy corta y miro a Kaoru algo incrédula

- baya, tu compraste esto? – dice observando la fina tela.

Me ayudarías a escoger que colocarme?' – dice esta mirándole sonriente.

Claro, para que están las hermanas menores si no es para eso? – dice mirando algunas prendas, - mm bueno mídete esto con esto – dice lanzándole al rostro algunas prendas.

Luego de gastar la mayoría de la tarde y parte de la noche ajetreando los cajones de Kaoru, escogieron un censillo pero hermoso atuendo que hacia resaltar y dejar al descubierto las lindas formas femeninas de esta. Ahora solo faltaba probar el maquillaje, y bien, Misao no era experta en esto así que llamó a Megumi que aun estando enojada con Kaoru, al escuchar lo que Misao decía entre carcajadas al comentarle lo que había pasado llego en menos de una hora a la casa de las Kamiya.

Bien Kaoru, estos colores te sientan muy bien especial hacen resaltar esas hermosas gemas que tienes por ojos – dijo Megumi muy orgullosa de su obra de arte en el rostro de Kaoru.

Misao y Megumi sonreían al ver la expresión de sorpresa por parte de Kaoru, en el espejo se encontraba la imagen de una chica preciosa, de cabellos negros, que caían a lo largo de su espalda , ojos brillantes adornados por colores rosas y delineador que hacia mas expresiva su mirada, un labial rosa que hacia ver su boca mas que llamativa y un atuendo censillo , una falda de cortes irregulares que llegaban asta un poco arriba de su rodilla, con una camisa de color rosado que dejaba su espalda descubierta, y unos botines negros.

Ah, y por si hace frió este gabán – sugiere Misao – así cuando te lo quites dejas a todos como estas ahora tu – sonríe ante la mirada de Megumi que aprovecha y le toma una foto y luego otra ellas tres.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Aoshi no hacia mas que pensar en lo que debía y tenia que hacer con respecto a Misao, ya había hablado con ella por la net diciéndole que no podía asistir a la cita que se habían colocado desde un principio, quería ver como era ella en verdad sin estar bajo presión por saber quien era, además así podría continuar conociendo a Kaoru sin estar el presionado por su lado también.

Aoshi muévete ya es hora de ir a recoger a las chicas – dice Sanosuke muy bien vestido con unos vaqueros negros una musculosa blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta negra.

Espérame un momento – dice este mientras se termina de peinar algunos mechones que se negaban a quedar en un lugar que le facilitara ver mejor. Su atuendo era menos informal que el de su hermano, pero no tan poco casual, unos pantalones azules oscuro, con un buzo cuello alto del mismo color, asiendo lo ver un poco mas alto de lo que era ya.

Deja así que no se te ve mal – dice apurando a su hermano, ya era hora de recoger a sus parejas, recordaba que Megumi le había mostrado unas fotos que ni él mismo se creía, una Kaoru totalmente diferente, y estaba seguro de que se sorprendería tanto como su hermano al verla frente a él vestida y arreglada tan diferente de lo cotidiano.

Entre tanto Megumi se veía caminar de lado a lado desesperada por no ver aparecer a los dos hermanos por la ventana.

Matare a Sanosuke, lo matare – decía intranquila

No digas eso que ni siquiera lo harás – dice Misao quien las observaba desde la escaleras.

Parece que ya llegaron – dice Kaoru colocándose de pie, algo nerviosa, a la espera de la opinión masculina.

Ya era hora – dijo Megumi sonriendo emocionada a su amiga. – Vamos Kaoru.

Esperen yo abriré, será bueno hacer esperar a los chicos que se estén a la expectativa – dice Miso divertida y sonriente.

Buena idea- apoyó Megumi tomando de la mano a Kaoru, que se sentía un poco fastidiada por los lentes de contacto que había comprado el fin de semana por consejo de Megumi y su hermana.

Sanosuke golpeaba la puerta por tercera vez, pensando en que su amorcito y amiga se habían cansado de esperar y se habían marchado ya, y eso era una idea que no quería contemplar..

Kaoru?- dice Sanosuke mirando a Misao quien sonreía – baya no sabia lo tan parecida que eras a tu hermana y asta en los ojos, como le hiciste? – decía bromeando

Ja ja que gracioso cabeza de gallo, por que demoraste tanto, estas chicas, en especial la tuya esta que escupe fuego- dice asustándolo

Pues ve y dile que ya llegamos, no quiero que se coloque de mal genio – dice mientras trata de tranquilizarse.

Esperen un momento.

Parece que nos están cobrando la espera con otra – susurro Aoshi divertido al ver el rostro de su hermano.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Megumi y tras ella a una Kaoru un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta que los ojos masculinos estaban mas que fijos en ella desde el momento en que apareciera en la puerta. Aoshi noto el nerviosismo de la chica, pero no se daba con el por que, si estaba perfecta, muy hermosa, le impactó, paresia otra chica totalmente diferente, pero la calidez de su voz y su mirada azul le dijeron que era ella.

Están mas que hermosas señoritas – dice Aoshi viéndolas a las dos dejando sus ojos clavados en Kaoru, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que Casi la derrite.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Gracias por la espera y discúlpenme por la demora, espero les guste este capitulo un besote a todas ja ne

NAOKO L-K

2006


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

La música era una fuente que cargaba a todos de energía, todos se divertían, charlando o bailando. Kenshin en ese momento no se encontraba en ninguno de los dos grupos y ese era el momento en que empezaba a cuestionarse por que había aceptado la loca idea de Tomoe y se encontraba allí, rodeado por algunas chicas que no le dejaban casi ni respirar y le llenaban de preguntas tontas y otras no tanto, pero que no eran nada de su interés. Observo la pista de baile en la cual se encontraba Tomoe bailando con un chico nuevo, y al parecer se divertían bastante, en ese momento llego a su cabeza el cuestionarse si Kaoru Kamiya vendría a ese baile, por lo que sabia al respecto Kaoru siempre asistía aun que nunca se divertía mucho , eso de lo que podía recordar de la vez pasada cuando la vio sentada y solo charlando un rato con su amiga, pero luego llego el otro chico y se llevo a su compañera de charlas, ahora bien el se encontraba en la misma situación, aun que mas que aburrido estaba desesperado con tanto acoso por parte de las jóvenes que le rodeaban.

Kenshin pidió un permiso, a las jóvenes que le miraban casi con ganas de comérselo con la mirada. Se dirigió hacia el baño viendo en esto una vía de escapatoria para la situación en la que se encontraba, pero se quedo detenido, congelado, por la impresionante imagen que llegaba directamente a sus ojos, una joven de cabellera brillante y de ojos azules que se le quedo mirando por unos momento para luego regalarle una sonrisa, la cual el reconoció.

Kamiya?– susurro sorprendido al notar la belleza que había mantenido oculta la mujer frente a él, pero lo que el aun no había notado era el caballero de ojos azules que le miraba extrañado.

Lo conoces Kaoru? – dice Aoshi a esta mientras le toma de la mano.

Claro es un compañero, me podrías esperar mientras lo saludo – dice sonriéndole y soltándose con sutileza de él.

Kenshin vio avanzar hacia el esa visión preciosa, y asta cuando la tubo bien cerca no pudo terminar de creer que se trataba de la joven de lentes y vestir particular, Kaoru.

Como estas Himura – san .? – dice ella sonriéndole amablemente.

Bueno, no creo que tan bien como tu – dice este sin darse cuenta de lo que le decía.

A, bueno, eso… gracias – dice sonrojándose cuando este le toco el rostro, como si pensara que era una nube de sueño que desaparecería si le tocara, por que sintió que su toque era realmente tan suave que ella no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de improviso, y el se diera cuenta colocándose algo nervioso.

Estas preciosa, y no es mentira – dijo el tratando de ser bromista para salir un poco de su incomodidad, pues al escuchar su suspiro, que sabia había sido provocado por su toque delicado, sintió un cosquilleo lentamente subir por esa misma mano, impulsándola a regresar a donde había estado anteriormente..

Kaoru, te estaremos esperando allí – se escucho la voz de Megumi quien se acercó a ellos sin que le pudieran percibir antes haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Enseguida boy – dice sonriendo – quieres acompañarnos o estas ocupado?. – dijo mirando la mesa donde Sanosuke, Aoshi y recientemente Megumi se había sentado.

Kenshin observo la mesa anterior y luego a la distancia la mesa donde se había pasado las 2 horas anteriores.

Me encantaría acompañarte – sonrió, haciendo un gesto caballeroso para que ella fuese en frente de él. Al llegar a la mesa se topó con la mirada penetrante del joven que había visto acompañaba a Kaoru, y no le gusto como se transformaba su rostro cuando ella le había sonreído al llegar y sentarse junto a él.

Te presento a mi hermano Himura – dice Sanosuke

Mucho gusto Aoshi Shinomori – dice con cierto desafió en las palabras.

Kenshin se quedo mirando por unos momentos al joven alto de ojos azules y se coloco a pensar si era acaso él algún pretendiente de Kaoru, regreso luego su mirada a la chica que platicaba con Megumi sobre el ambiente de la fiesta. Aun tenia el gabán puesto cosa que no dejaba apreciar muy bien el como estaba bajo la gruesa tela que le abrigaba, así que decidido a descubrir que había debajo de la prenda llamo su atención tocando su brazo suavemente.

Quieres bailar Kamiya-san? – dice mientras le sonríe y se coloca de pie a su lado.

Kaoru se le quedo contemplando por algunos momentos, algo extrañada, con una mezcla de felicidad e inseguridad al notar como algunas miradas femeninas a su rededor paresia querer fulminarla.

Claro! – colocándose de pie enseguida.

Ah, pero deja ese abrigo aquí, te vas a acalorar con solo entrar en esa multitud – dijo Megumi quien quería ver la reacción de Kenshin y Aoshi cuando le observaran detalladamente.

Kaoru lo pensó un par de segundos, pero no se quiso amilanar al ver las miradas que estaban sobre ella esperando el siguiente paso, así que con algo de temor se despojo del abrigo dejando ver su vestuario censillo pero que le hacia ver tan diferente y hermosa que los dos caballeros, sin mencionar unos cuantos mas, se quedaron observando la tersa piel que se había mantenido siempre tan oculta, lo largo de las piernas que tenían una piel tan limpia que paresia leche, su cabello que bajo las barias luces del lugar tomaba barios brillos teniendo como fondo una sedosa fuente negra. Esto y otras cosas que empezaron a notar en ella dejaron a Kenshin y Aoshi casi sin aliento.

Vamos? – dijo Kaoru notando las curiosas miradas de los chicos a su rededor, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero Kaoru no quiso darle mucha importancia, sabia que eso era lo que debía esperar, nunca antes se había dejado ver de tal manera.

Kenshin sostuvo la mano de Kaoru delicadamente hasta cuando llegaron a la pista que se encontraba un poco ruidosa pues aparte de la música los murmullos no cesaban.

Nerviosa? – dijo kenshin sonriéndole, mientras colocaba su mano extendida tras la desnuda espalda de esta, asiendo que un pequeño escalofrió acompañado luego por una tibieza estremecedora le hicieran perderse un poco de la realidad.

Al no escuchar palabra alguna de Kaoru, repitió su pregunta, pero era mas que obvió que se encontraba nerviosa, era la primera vez que era centro de comentarios que hablaban de su belleza, otros comentarios no tan buenos por parte de algunas chicas que estaban celosas y mas que sorprendidas por la transformación del sapo en princesa.

La música fue demasiado apropiada para lo que Kenshin pretendía hacer y sentir, apegó a su cuerpo a Kaoru, asiendo que sus cuerpos mantuvieran contacto en barias partes. Kaoru por su lado se dejo guiar por él y al darse cuenta que le pisaba se sonrojo en seguida y susurro al oído del pelirrojo algo dolorido.

Se me había olvidado mencionarte el pequeño detalle de que no soy muy buena bailando – soltando un suspiro de desanimo. No te preocupes lo estas haciendo muy bien – dijo este rozando sin querer su oído pero satisfecho por el contacto.

En la mesa donde se encontraban sus demás acompañantes Aoshi no podía dejar de mandar miradas disgustadas hacia el desconocido chico, no es que estuviera muy prendado de Kaoru aun que no podía negar que en el tiempo en que se habían conocido había nacido por ella un sentimiento especial que le hacia sentirse con el derecho de protegerla, y no sabia por que, ese pelirrojo representaba para el un gran peligro para ella, notaba las miradas acusatorias de las chicas que miraban a la pareja, teniendo como escondite las mesas mas alejadas. Vio como el simple hecho de que ese chico se acercara a ella, había despertado un fastidio generalizado en las chicas que agradaban de el pelirrojo que le había tomado en compañía. Se coloco de pie cuando termino la canción y se acerco rápidamente a donde se encontraba la pareja que sonreía por algún motivo.

Puedes concederme esta? – cuestionó Aoshi al estar cerca de los dos.

Por supuesto – dice sonriendo a él y luego a Kenshin a manera de disculpa por dejarle ser su compañera de baile.

Te había dicho que estas preciosa Kaoru? – dijo este mientras besaba delicadamente el torso de su mano, haciendo que los colores de esta subieran pronto avergonzándola, de nuevo se hicieron los rumores a su rededor ,por parte de las parejas y chicas que se encontraban cerca.

Es algo molesto verdad? – dice Aoshi sin previo aviso, mientras la toma en un cortes abraso para seguir la pieza de baile.

A que te refieres? – pregunta Kaoru sospechando a lo que podría ser

Bueno solo basta con mirar, ellas están algo celosas, creo que habrá asta algunas que se preguntaran quien eres – sonríe divertido.

Dios, te esta halagando a su manera – digo interrumpiendo n la mente de Kaoru – no es lindo o?

Si lo es, pero andes molestándome ¬¬- dice Kaoru mientras me da un sape en la cabeza regresando a su charla.

Bueno la verdad no es que me conozca muchas personas – dice mientras sigue el paso Aoshi quien la embelesaba mirándole a los ojos directamente.

Entretanto Kenshin había sido llevado a través de la multitud hasta fuera de la pista, allí unas cuantas manos le atraparon tomándole por sorpresa.

Ah, señoritas u – dice mientras observa tras de si unas 4 muchachas - no sabia que estuviesen aun por aquí, discúlpenme por dejarles.

Si, notamos que estabas algo ocupado- mirando hacia donde Kaoru se encontraba con un tono ofensivo en la voz – pero bueno ahora que estas libre, podrías acompañarnos a…

Ops, disculpen niñas, yo vine con él así que, me lo llevo – sale de la nada Tomoe tomándolo del brazo y sacándole de la situación que le resultaba tan incomoda. Ya lejos de las chicas que se habían quedado con cara de interrogación.

Gracias- susurro el pelirrojo a su amiga mientras sus ojos se desviaban unos cuantos grados a la derecha. Al fondo aun podía ver como el alto joven que acompañaba a Kaoru, le hacia sonreír y ello no le agrado mucho que digamos, este gesto fue notado por Tomoe quien después de echar una ojeada al lugar donde los ojos lilas del pelirrojo se habían detenido, sonrió y regreso al rostro de su amigo.

Es muy linda, quien es? – dice sin la menor idea y muy curiosa.

Es... no la reconoces? – Dice sorprendido – Kamiya, Kamiya Kaoru – dice en un susurro al mencionar su nombre.

Wau, deberás, es pues…muy diferente a como estaba hace un tiempo,- se quedo pensando unos segundos- te gusta verdad?- sonrió al ver el pequeño sonrojo en la mejillas de Kenshin.

Ken se quedo callado no necesitaba decir nada para que Tomoe le entendiera claramente la respuesta. Tomoe sonrió de nuevo al ver los ojos lilas regresar a la chica Kamiya y sonriendo le jalo de la mano llevándole cerca a la pista – bailemos un poco amigo – dice mientras empieza a bailar a su ritmo algo descoordinado por estar un poco entretenido.

* * *

Kaoru no paraba de reír, pero aun que estuviera divirtiéndose como nunca en su vida, no pudo evitar pasar su mirada por el lugar para buscarlo.

Ejem, Kaoru, podría hablar un momento contigo? – cuestionó megumi quien se encontraba sola con ella ya que los dos chicos se habían retirado al baño y de paso traerían algunas bebidas.

Dime Meg – dice esta mientras le mira sonriendo.

Tu no me has contado algo? - mirándole como si tratara de sacarle la verdad con solo indagar en sus ojos.

Por que dices eso? – ella le mira enarcando una ceja.

Bueno, yo no te estaría preguntando esto, si supiera la razón por la cual el chico más popular, guapo e inteligente de la clase estaba algo... Idiotizado contigo – sonrío mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Te refieres a Himura-san? – dice sonrojándose un poco.

A quien mas me podría yo referir tonta – dice divertida mientras observa a lo lejos a kenshin y Tomoe bailando.

Bueno, no se, hemos hablado un par de veces, y unos días fue a mi casa a ayudarme con mis hermanas, eso e todo – dice ingenuamente

Como? O.O, y por que rayos no me había comentado, no ves T.T que eres como mi hermanita pequeña y me interesa todo lo que te pase? – dice tomándole de la mano y haciendo cara de sufrimiento.

Pensé que Misao te habría comentado algo U.- dice con un gotita bajando en su cabeza

Pues no, y me parece el colmo- se calmo un poco pensando en su plan trazado con Sanosuke – bueno no se si te has dado cuenta entonces que tiene a dos candidatos para tu corazón – dice sonriendo al ver que Kaoru no entendía.

Estas loca, si yo a ninguno… momento quien es la otra persona a que te refieres?.- Megumi cae de para tras

Que despistada eres Kaoru-chan. Pues al buen mozo de mi cuñado – dice picara.

Aoshi-kun… jajaj no el es solo un buen amigo XD, como se te ocurre, aun que no puedo negar que es muy atractivo, galante, …

El tipo de chico que te gusta, no es así – dice Meg interrumpiéndole – aunque viendo de esta manera las cosas Himura es del mismo tipo, solo que algo mas distante.

Kaoru, recordó las conversaciones que habían sostenido y definitivamente el no era nada distante, era dulce, gentil, le gustaba mucho, por otro lado, no sabia como era que megumi pensara que Aoshi le pudiera gustar, bueno si, tenia razón en que era el tipo de chico que le gustaba, pero por el solo sentía un gran afecto de fraternidad, no mas, aun que a veces se podía confundir con algo mas las demostraciones entre ellos.

En otra parte, Misao caminaba entre las personas buscando a su hermana, se le había olvidado comentarle que saldría de viaje al día siguiente y tendría que estar temprano en casa. Fue una odisea para que le dejaran entrar, pero como ella había conservado un carned de la facultad de su hermana, que ella había dado por perdido, solo fue cambiar la foto en el Pc y asunto arreglado, ella era muy buena con las cosas digitales y bueno, así fue como se encontraba en medio de muchas chicas locas a su ver, vestidas estrafalariamente y chicos guapos, alegres otros con la cara como piedra que le miraban curiosos.

Shinomori? – llamando la atención de los dos hermanos que caminaban con algunas bebidas en la mano.

Comadreja como es que te colaste? – dice sanosuke sonriendo, compartiendo la pilatuna de Misao

Bueno tuve que seducir al portero, por eso me eh demorado en entrar dice divertida esperando la reacción de los chicos.

Kaoru te matara – dice Sano algo sorprendido, mientras Aoshi solo le miraba curioso.

Tonto como crees?- enfadándose un poco y dándole un golpe en el hombro – entre de otra manera – mostrándole el carned.

Ya veo – dice Sanosuke – buscas a Jo-chan verdad, síguenos – dice empezando a caminar.

Al llegar a la mesa Megumi interrumpió la conversación que sostenía con su amiga al ver llegar a sus parejas con la chica comadreja.

Misao-chan que haces tu aquí O.O?- dice mientras la invita a sentarse.

Bueno es que se me había olvidado comentarte que mañana es el viaje a donde los abuelo, recuerdas…?- dice sonriéndole a su despistada hermana.

Ah! Verdad U, se me había olvidado por completo- dice mientras observaba a los presentes – creo que me tendré que ir mas temprano de lo usual – dice mientras toma un poco de su limonada.

Que lastima – dijo triste Sanosuke que se la estaba pasando muy divertido.

Entonces regresaras asta la próxima semana cuando iniciemos las clases? – cuestiono Megumi quien había visto como Aoshi miraba a las dos hermanas Kamiya.

Si, regresaremos dentro de ochos días, allá donde los abuelos uno se amaña y no quisiera salir de allí- sonríe Misao a los compañeros de su hermana.- Ya se, se me acaba de ocurrir una linda idea – dice sonriendo muy animada ganándose las miradas curiosas de los presentes allí.

Que locura se te ocurrió ahora Misao- cuestiono Sano impaciente.

Les gustaría ir a con nosotras a donde nuestros abuelos, allí es grande podríamos acomodarnos sin molestias y nos divertiríamos mucho – dice mientras observa a a su hermana mayor sonreír ante la idea.

Claro, además no creo que mamá se moleste , Bueno a menos que estén ocupados esta semana – dice esperando una respuesta de los que estaban frente a ellas dos.

YO boy – grito animada Megumi que había ido ya a casa de los abuelos de las chicas y se había quedado enamorada de el lugar.

Nosotros también – dijo Sanosuke sin consultar con su hermano, bueno pero ni falta que hacia además andaba como en la luna.

Misao se jiro un poco hacia su hermana y le susurro a su hermana- me gustaría que invitaras a Himura, ya sabes ese compañero simpático tuyo – sonriéndole con picardía.

No se a penas y lo conozco, no creo que le guste ir a una parte donde no conoce – dice esta un poco desanimada

No te preocupes, en este preciso momento lo estoy mirando y le iré a comunicar, enseguida te traigo una respuesta

Kaoru se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de su hermana, ella era tan capas que lo convencía. Kaoru miro hacia el lugar donde se había dirigido Misao, alcanzando a ve la pareja a la cual se dirigía. Misao se disculpo y tomo sin mirar la cara atónita de Tomoe cuando alejaron de si al pelirrojo.

Eh!.. Kamiya-san? – dice algo extrañado al ver a la hermana de kaoru- que sucede?

Te gustaría ir con nosotros a un paseo- sonrió esperando que le dijera si y si no ya estaba pensando en como cómbenselo,

Un viaje, bueno no se, no me gustaría incomodar – miro a los demás que esperaban por misao.

Que tal y si yo te sigo y así no te sentirías incomodo – dijo Tomoe sonriendo a su amigo, mientras el rostro de Misao no demostraba nada complaciente.

Kenshin miro a Misao quien seguía esperando una respuesta, y sonriendo le pregunto a le cuestionó – Podría ir ¿ - amanera de suplica.

Esta bien , - dijo sonriendo - mañana a las 5, estará bien? - dice mirando a los dos que estaban mirándole. Asintiendo afirmativamente – nos encontramos en mi casa, ya sabes donde es Himura, verdad?

Eh, claro, estaremos ahí a las 5, bueno yo me boy, y me llevare a mi hermana-dice Misao mientras observa el rostro algo confundido de Tomoe.

Cual hermana? – susurro a Kenshin

Su hermana es Kaoru – dice sonriendo.

Tomoe decidida a que, su pelirrojo amigo y la recién descubierta belleza de Kaoru Kamiya congeniaran, animada, tomo del brazo a Kenshin y sonriéndole le jalo con ella para bailar la última pieza de baile de la noche

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias en especial a : Yumiki-sama, MONIKA-DONO, gabyhyatt, CiNtHiA, RinKo InuKai, ane himura.**_

****

**_NAOKO L-K_**

**_2006_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Kaoru no podía conciliar el sueño en nada, estaba mas que nerviosa y excitada por lo que pudiese pasar en el viaje colectivo, seria bastante debelador todo lo que pasara allí, aun que cabía la probabilidad de que no pasara nada en lo absoluto.

La madre de las chicas Kamiya entretanto estaba ocupada empacando las ropas de sus hijas pequeñas. Mientras observaba desde la puerta de su habitación a Misao que aun no se había acostado a dormir por que seguía pegada al computador esperando a su príncipe, que ya hace tiempo y no le escribía. Misao estaba un poco triste, pero no quería demostrarlo, pero aun así sabia que su hermana lo sospecharía, pero bueno el viaje le brindaría la entretención necesaria para olvidarse definitivamente del joven que ya ni le recordaría.

Ya que has estado ocupado, y yo me ilusione tanto en conocerte, quiero que me digas si, en verdad vendrás a visitarme y así conocernos. Iré de viaje esta semana de modo que no estaré si vienes a buscarme, así que ,si deseas escríbeme dejándome un día, una hora y un lugar, o si por el contrario decides que ya es mejor dejar las cosas así, dímelo, no quiero que me tengas aquí penando por tu decisión, creo que no es mas por el momento, tu amiga que te quiere mucho Misao Kamiya – esas eran las palabras que había escrito para el cubito de hielo, era o era definitiva la respuesta que el le diera, ya no quería estar tras un fantasma que ya ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecer en el computador.

Acuéstate de una buena ves hija – susurro Tokio a Misao quien le miro regalándole una sonrisa y abrazándola, recuperando como por arte de magia el animo con aquella simple expresión de afecto.

Bueno nos veremos en la mañana madre que descanses – le dio un beso a su madre y se dirigió a la habitación a descansar y esperar el nuevo día que traería de seguro muchas cosas divertidas e interesantes.

Misao se asomo a la habitación de su hermana y noto que a pesar de haberse ido a dormir desde, relativamente temprano aun no podía conciliar el sueño.

Hermanita – susurro mientras se acercaba a ella con sigilo.

Mm, que pasa Misao?- contesto esta mientras giraba su cuerpo para encontrarse con su rostro.

No puedes dormir por la emoción o por otra cosa? – sonrió esta picara mente mientras se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama.

Digamos que es parte y parte – dijo la ojiazul mientras acomodaba mejor las cobijas sobre ella.

Bueno, espera a que llegue mañana para colocarte todo lo nerviosa o emocionada que quieras, y no te preocupes por quedarte a solas con Himura, yo me encargare de su amiga – sonrió cómplice a Kaoru quien se animaba un poco por que contaba con el apoyo de su hermanita querida. – Bueno es mejor que descanses ya no pienses en nada, ya lo que pase mañana pasara mañana no en este momento – dijo arropándola

Esta bien Misao, y tu, descansa ya también – dio un beso en la mejilla de la joven y esta se retiro dejándola allí tratando de dormir.

Mientras tanto en casa de kenshin este estaba sentado en su cama pensando en que momento se había dejado convencer, sabia que si iba cometería o diría cosas que no estaba seguro de poder controlar, y es que la imagen de Kaoru aun no se quería alejar de su mente, la verdad es que nunca se había alejado desde que hace ya casi dos meses entregara a ella la goma de borrar rosada.

Kenshin no será mejor que termines de empacar esa maleta y te acueste a dormir – dijo su tío que asomaba somnoliento a la puerta de su habitación.

Claro, ya enseguida, apenas termine de empacar esto – dijo enrollando un par de medias y metiéndolas en una bolsita donde llevaba las demás y su ropa interior.

Hiko se retiro de allí, aun no sabia nada del viaje en concreto, solo que Kenshin se iría por una semana, semana que el aprovecharía para estar a su gusto sin sobrino que le estuviera legislando las cosas.

* * *

Tomoe había despertado un poco tarde por ello le había tocado correr un poco mas de lo que solía correr cuando estaba estudiando, teniendo en cuenta que vivía cerca de la universidad. Tomo el primer autobús que le llevara asta casa de kenshin, afanada un poco por que no quería llegar tarde, además tenia que mirar como estaba el panorama entre Kenshin y Kaoru, ella se había pasado toda la noche pensando en ello, y bueno, saco como conclusión que no habría mejor pareja para su amigo que la jovencita dulce que mantenía oculta su belleza tras su cotidiano vestir. Cruzo los dedos por que Kaoru siguiera vistiendo mas cómodamente.

Kenshin por su parte se encontraba esperando sentado en el borde de las escaleras que daba hacia la calle, con una maleta verde militar, mientras veía el reloj pidiendo por que no se le hiciera tarde, estaba realmente animado y aun que no esperaba el momento de estar a solas con la joven de ojos azules, le invadía un nerviosismo que no había sentido nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cuando las jovencitas le acosaban en la clase.

Perdona por haber demorado, Ken, es que mi abuela no me despertó a la hora que era – sonrió Tome mientras daba un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

No te preocupes si apenas y acabo de salir – dice regalándole una sonrisa amistosa.

Bueno, y en donde es la casa de Kamiya? – pregunto Tomoe mientras miraba la zona esperando adivinar que dirección tomarían.

Es por este lado – señala Kenshin mientras toma su maleta y la carga tras su espalda para luego empezar a avanzar.

En casa de las hermanas Kamiya había un despelote completo. Misao no encontraba su traje de baño, y aun no había terminado de empacarlo que necesitaría para los días que estarían donde sus abuelos.

Kaoru no has visto mi vestido blanco? – pregunto pasando rápidamente por la puerta mientras unas juguetonas Ayame y Tsusume sonreían divertidas con ropas de su hermana Misao en la mano , imitándola en lo que hacia.

No se, ya buscaste en el cuarto de la ropa? – cuestiono Kaoru mientras ella esperaba pacientemente que se terminara de alistar Misao, y sonreía al ver a sus hermanitas imitarla graciosamente.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, así que Misao que apenas y había terminado de vestirse salió corriendo para el cuarto de lavado, y tras ella sus dos hermanitas.

Kaoru puedes abrir por favor? – pidió su madre mientras esta terminaba de preparar un delicioso y abundante desayuno para ellas y para los chicos que llegaban en ese momento.

Hola Kao-chan - salto sobre ella Megumi emocionada por que regresaría al paraíso de donde nunca le gustaría salir y además por que noto que ahora Kaoru había continuado su nueva manera de vestir.

Meg, como estas? – sonrió al ver al resto de sus compañeros de viaje – sigan, el desayuno estará en pocos minutos – dijo mientras observaba entrar a Sanosuke y a Aoshi quien sonrió amablemente.

Se vio entonces pasar a mil carreras a Misao y tras de ella, a sus hermanitas que no la dejaban sola .

Jajaja, baya comadreja, pensé que estarías lista antes que nosotros –dijo Sanosuke mientras le veía sacarle la lengua desde las escaleras y subir rápidamente cuando chocara con los ojos de Aoshi quien le sonrió y saludo en una manera silenciosa, asiéndola sonrojar un poco.

Misao se vio librada de sus hermanitas gracias a dios. Sanosuke ahora era la victima, y se vio asaltado por las pequeñas que le habían subido encima sin piedad.

La puerta sonó de nuevo y Kaoru acudió al llamado para abrir, topándose con la mirada lila de su compañero.

Kenshin, buenos días, Tomoe- san, espero que no les moleste esperar unos minutos, si quieren desayunar algo, enseguida les serviremos – dice Kaoru mientras les hace seguir encontrándose con el desorden de las niñas jugando con Sano y atrás de esta escena, megumi y aoshi hablando con la madre de Kaoru.

Aun no están listos? - cuestiono Tomoe divertida al ver que faltaba la dinámica chica que les había invitado.

Bueno falta Misao, pero no demora - dice con una gotita en la cabeza cuando en ese momento grita su hermana desde el segundo piso llamándola con urgencia.

Todos vieron como corría Kaoru a asistir a su desordenada hermana, mientras que Kenshin y Tomoe se acomodaban en algunas sillas, siendo saludados por Tokio quien les ofreció sus delicias culinarias.

El reloj de péndulo que decoraba el recibidor marco las 6 justo cuando ya por fin pudieron salir de la casa.

Bueno, yo sabía que seria bueno disponer de un automóvil grande – sonrió la madre de las chicas Kamiya, mientras abría la puerta del garaje dejando ver una camioneta verde oscuro con bastante espacio para que cupiesen ellos.

Tokio conduciría y Kaoru seria su copiloto, mientras atrás en un puesto donde cabían tres adultos, se encontraban Megumi, Misao y Tomoe las dos últimas alzando en sus piernas a las dos pequeñas. Y atrás en el baúl, algo copado por las maletas, pero aun con n buen espacio, estaban Kenshin Aoshi y Sanosuke.

Durante el recorrido que duraría aproximadamente tres horas, sufrieron de un poco de incomodidades, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar con detenerse un par de veces y cambiar de puesto.

Kaoru estaba concentrada ahora en la carretera, mientras su madre estaba atrás con sus hermanitas tratando de controlarlas por que estaban algo desobedientes, de copiloto Kenshin se encontraba mientras trataba de ver al frente y no a Kaoru que había continuado con su tendencia de no ocultar sus formas femeninas y usar las lentillas en lugar de las gafas de grueso marco.

Aoshi entre tanto estaba un poco incomodo por que Misao se había quedado dormida apoyando su cabeza entre las rodillas de él y las de su hermano, Sanosuke no le daba mucha importancia ya que ellos eran como familia y bueno era normal en esas circunstancia, pero a Aoshi no le pasaba lo mismo, menos recordando el mensaje que esta le había dejado en su correo y había leído esa mañana. Ella estaba desilusionada del caballero que existía tras la pantalla de su monitor, y era irónico que preciso ese caballero que ella quería, estuviese sosteniendo su cabeza y colocándose nervioso por ello, Sanosuke igual que Misao iba contando ovejitas en su sueño, así que Aoshi no se vio en apuro cuando un impulso le domino y a manera de recompensar a la chica por hacerle sufrir con tanta indecisión, acaricio su rostro notando lo suave que era. Misao abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo de este modo a Aoshi quien se coloco un poco sonrojado, pero notando como la chica de ojos verdes no se quedaba atrás en su carmesí rostro.

El viaje ya casi terminaba y Megumi empezó a emocionarse, adoraba a los abuelos de su amiga, ella era como otra nieta pero no había tenido tiempo de visitarles de seguido por los estudios y otras cosas, asi que fue la primera en poner pies en polvorosa cuando el auto se detuvo.

Empezando por Sanosuke, pasando por Tomoe, aoshi y finalizando en Kenshin quedaron sorprendidos con el lugar, era en realidad hermoso y ostentaba una enorme casa de una sola planta, con jardines al rededor y un aroma a muchas flores, a miel y almendras.

Parece que la abuela esta horneando algo de pan – dice Misao bajando de la camioneta algo adolorida por la posición en que se había mantenido la ultima hora

**Flash Back** _777777777777777777777777777777777777_

Misao se había mantenido los últimos 60 segundos viendo los iris azules de el joven frente a ella, se había levantado estrepitosamente cuando pudo reaccionar golpeándose en la cabeza con el bajo techo del automóvil y bueno trato de acomodarse mejor para no molestar a Aoshi quien le miro detenidamente un poco preocupado.

Disculpa si te moleste – dijo en un pequeño susurro que apenas ella escucho.

Eh… no, no te preocupes – dice sonrojándose de nuevo, mientras trata de mirar hacia otro lado que no sean los ojos del muchacho buen mozo.

**_FIN FLASH BACK 77777777777777777777777777_**

Aoshi y Sano terminaron de salir, llevándose consigo maletas que se habían enredado en sus pies y hecho tropezar un par de veces a Sano.

AH, mis niñas – se escucho la voz de una linda anciana que bestia con un amplio traje y sobre este un delantal rosado con encajes que le hacían ver como si fuese una muñequita.

Abuelita – gritaron las pequeñas del grupo tirándose a abrazar las piernas de la anciana, mientras Tokio se acercaba a su madre y le abrazaba.

Me alegra que hayan podido venir – mirando a los desconocidos un rato – ah y trajeron compañeros, eso esta muy bien – sonrió la anciana mientras era sorprendida por Megumi que regresaba con una hogaza de pan entre manos y abrazaba a la abuela.

Abuela mira te quiero presentara mi novio y unos amigos de Kaoru – dijo Megumi llevando del brazo a la anciana quien había detenido los ojos en primera instancia en Sanosuke y luego paso a mirar a los demás, quedándose en Kenshin.

Bueno chicos espero que se diviertan aquí, sean bienvenidos – dijo mientras se regresaba algo seria la abuelita de Misao y kao.

Parecía que pasarían un agradable tiempo allí, eso pensaron los chicos, antes de seguir a la anciana hacia el interior.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, como siempre me animan a continuar.**_

**CiNtHiA:** No te preocupes que Tomoe es aquí como cupido entre Kao y Ken, es la mejor amiga del pelirrojo y además ella se interesara por otra persona jejej así que , ya veras… gracias por tu apoyo linda ja ne.

**Ane himura:** gracias por tu comentario, y con respecto a las actualizaciones pues las estoy haciendo cada lunes a mas tardar martes, espero que te guste y no te moleste que demore tanto u un beso y mil gracias. Ja ne.

**Gabyhyatt.** Jajaja si ese paseo esta algo lleno, pero dime si no, son deliciosos esos viajes improvisados con la familia y algunos amigos, ya veras que pasara en el viaje jejeje gracias como siempre por tu apoyo ja ne.

**MONIKA-DONO**. Me encanta que te guste, créeme que h tratado de hacer lo mejor posible, sacando cosas de mi vida y de mis hermanitas jaja a veces nos pasan unas locuras de cuento… espero que te siga agradando y si deseas compartir alguna vivencia conmigo dale, gracias por todo que estés bien ja ne.

**Yumiki-sama:** jajaj si esos abuelitos son muy queridos, pero les agrada tener compañía así que no les va a molestar en lo mínimo. Aoshi y Misao ya empezaron a atraerse, jeje así que lo que pase es solo cuestión de que el chico se decida y de que ella no lo deje descuidado jja así que espero te guste, no siendo mas un besote y gracias por leer ja ne.

**mirnahimura:** me encanta tu animo linda, espero que te siga emocionando esta historia, y ya veras lo que pasara mas adelante con estos dos ja ne. Gracias por escribir.

**DaniHimura-S1r4:** me alegra que te guste y espero que te siga gustando, si tienes algo que decir sigue colocando tus opiniones al respecto gracias por ello, ja ne.

**NAOKO L-K**

**2006**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Aoshi por su lado vio como Kaoru abrazaba a un hombre anciano quien dedujo seria el abuelo de las chicas.

Mi niña como has estado, baya, estas preciosa,- dijo mientras daba una vuelta a Kaoru y le hacia sonreír.

Cuando los chicos entraron a la sala principal de la casa se dieron cuenta que Tomoe se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas hablando con un chico de cabellos negros y ojos cafés, esto le pareció divertido a kenshin pues, mira quien había resultado tomando rápidamente confianza.

Misao animada entro en compañía de Kaoru y su abuelo, un hombre que aparentaba menor edad que la que debía tener aun atractivo y de ojos azules como los de Kaoru. Bueno ya se savia de que parte de la familia había sacado esos ojos tan bellos- pensó Kenshin cuando presentaron a cada uno al señor Kamiya y a su primo Akira.

Los abuelos estaban mas que contentos por la visita de sus nietas favoritas y de su única hija, hace tiempo que no les visitaban y para ellos el verlas allí era algo que les agradecían enteramente por que así no se sentían solos. La madre de las chicas se dirigió hacia la cocina para ayudar en lo que pudiera a su madre, siendo que ella había traído a semejante multitud, consideraba que debería ayudar a alivianar un poco la carga de atenderlos.

Bueno chicos, síganme, les daré la habitación para ustedes – dijo el abuelo seguido por sus nietas mas pequeñas que lo cogian de sus pantalones y al rato ya les adelantaban por un buen tramo. La casa era sencilla, pero decorada muy bellamente, algunos adornos que le hacían ver elegante pero no quitaban el toque rupestre que tenia. Caminaron a lo largo de un extenso pasillo que llevaba desde la sala, asta un mediano patio que a esa hora de la mañana era abrazado por el candente sol de primavera, las flores y el aroma dulce envolvían el lugar, columnas que sostenían algunas materas grandes y tras las columnas la entrada a las habitaciones.

Bueno – se jiro el anciano empezando a contar cabezas - bueno creo que aquí estarán ustedes tres muy bien – dijo el abuelo observando a los tres jóvenes allí presentes.

Abriendo la puerta ante ellos se despejo la vista de una habitación grande muy acogedora con tres camas dispuestas paralelamente a un gran ventanal que daba hacia un lago mediano. Sanosuke se apresuro en tomar la cama cerca a la ventana, por que, como veía el calor en la noche seria mucho y estar cerca a la ventana le garantizaba un poco de fresco. Aoshi por su lado observo a trabes de la ventana notando a Misao junto con su primo y Tomoe caminar hacia el lago, parecían estar conversando muy divertidos sobre algo, pero no se imaginaba que.

Abue, queremos dulce – dijo Tsusume mirando a su abuelito con esperanza de que le diera lo que le pedía, así que dejando a los tres muchachos allí alzo a la mas pequeña, mientras Ayame corría delante de ellos.

Baya lugar mas bonito – dijo para si Sanosuke.

Si en realidad no savia que existiera un lugar como este – dijo Aoshi sonriendo ante lo que observaba.

* * *

**_Pido disculpas por lo que esta algo cortito, espero que, les guste esto tan cortito, pero es que no pude masU, bueno gracias a todas:_**

**_CiNtHiA: jejej si, aquí tomoe será una linda celestina entre kao y ken, ojala le salgan las cosas. Gracias por tu apoyo_**

**_mer1. me alegra que te guste y espero perdones lo poco de este capitulo, gracias por tu opinión._**

**_Mirnahimura: me encanta que te guste, no te preocupes que tomoe no será obstáculo para este romance mas bien será la celestina de estos dos espero te guste , ja ne._**

**_Gabyhyatt: jajaja bueno si supongo que es incomodo, asta se le habrán dormido las piernitas jejej, pero weno, espero que te guste lo que sigue ja ne._**

**_Ane himura: jejej si este viaje ayudara mucho, en especial a Misoa y a aoshi jejejej, mas adelante habrá un poco de dificultades para ken y kao, pero sabrán solucionarlo, gracias por todo tu apoyo, jane._**

**_MONIKA-DONO: jajaj no importa eso me ayudaría jojo, digo, tus experiencias jeje, bueno, si gustas dar alguna idea. Mándamela, gracias por tu apoyo, ja ne._**

**_DaniChan-KRK: perdóname por decepcionarte, tras de que no pasa nada en tre nadie, esta muy corto, pero el próximo, les aseguro estará mejor, gracias por tu apoyo ja ne._**

****

**_NAPOKO L-K_**

**_2006_**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Kenshin se sentía un poco incomodo, pues a pesar de que conocía un poco a sanosuke y nada a Aoshi… la incomodidad, y el no saber que hacer, le hacían inquietarse. Por otro lado tenia la escapatoria de ir a curiosear por ahí, a ver y que se encontraba, pero, y si le regañaban por entrar a donde no debía? Pero decidió salir antes de que la incomodidad le volviera loco, así que desapareció del cuarto.

Entretanto Kaoru se encontraba entre la camioneta, revisando que nos hubiese quedado nada sin bajar del auto.

Disculpe señorita… - se detuvo en su pregunta el joven al ver a Kaoru – Kaoru? – sonrió sorprendido este

Kaoru al ver al joven moreno de cabellos alborotados, se fastidio un poco – ah… Yahiko–chan…

Baya, de verdad eres tu, la feita de estos lados? – dijo burlón este mientras observaba el rostro de la joven pelinegra, un coscorrón fue su respuesta. – si.. Aush… parece que si eres ella – dice colocándose serio mientras se coloca derecho.

Tu si que no coges escarmienta verdad? – dice amenazante al muchacho.

Yahiko era un Jove heredero, su padre tenia una empresa de turismo, la cual promovía que los extranjeros y paisanos se aventuraran a conocer el pequeño paraíso donde se encontraban. Desde pequeño se acerco a las hermanas kamiya, a Misao y Kaoru, puesto que las mas pequeñas aun no habían nacido y bueno a medida que pasaba el tiempo se convirtió como un hermano para ellas y viceversa. Yahiko no era más grande que Kaoru, de ojos castaños cuerpo bien proporcionado, el adonis de esos lugares. Kaoru era un par de años mayor que él y siempre se la pasaban discutiendo por una u otra cosa.

Te puedo ayudar si quieres – dice el muchacho como desinteresado, pero curioso por saber que era lo que había convertido a la feita, en la mujer hermosa que sus ojos inspeccionaban.

Bueno, lleva esto a la sala, yo are el resto – dijo entregándole una bolsa de comida y algunos víveres mas, mientras ella cargaba unas cuantas maletas.

Parece que viniste esta vez acompañada – dice Yahiko al ver al pelirrojo que se acercaba a ellos.

Kaoru no miro en ese momento a donde Yahiko, pero la vos masculina que le hacia colocar nerviosa, lo logro de nuevo, aun mas cuando las manos del pelirrojo se deslizaron un poco por las suyas para quitar de ella una de las maletas que llevaba acuestas.

Donde te ayudo a llevarla? – dijo Kenshin mientras observaba con cierto recelo al moreno junto a ella.

Am, bueno… este, lo puedes llevar a la sala, yo luego las acomodo , no te preocupes - dice tímidamente una Kaoru sonrojada.

Yahiko noto el sonrojo en su amiga y decidió averiguar a qué se debía, aun que era mas que obvio, no?

Yahiko siguió a la pareja que paresia algo tensionada al estar cerca del otro, esto le pareció el colmo. Cuando llegaron a la sala, los abuelos de las chicas saludaron a Yahiko muy cordialmente, reclamándole con dulzura el por que no había regresado a visitarlos desde hace ya tiempo.

No eh tenido mucho tiempo, ya saben como es mi padre de molesto cuando se refiere al tema del negocio de la familia – dice Yahiko sonriendo, mientras la abuela le ofrece un delicioso pedazo de postre.

Bueno hijo, esperamos que vengas mas seguido – dice el anciano.

Pero veo que esta semana van a estar muy acaparados, no creen? - viendo Yahiko llegar a todas las personas a la mesa para una deliciosa comida.

Ah! Yahiko – kun como estas? – saludo la madre de las jóvenes mientras sonreía al ver al joven moreno.

Tokio-san me alegra verla, hace tiempo que no venían verdad?

Ah, si, pero esta semana nos quedaremos y recuperaremos algo de tiempo… - dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a su hija mayor.

Siéntate Yahiko, y comparte con nosotros, de paso conoces a los demás – dijo Misao quien estaba recién llegada y un poco sonrojada por la carrera que le había hecho dar una de sus dos pequeñas hermanas.

Aoshi se le quedo mirando por un corto espacio, eran muy llamativas ese par de mejillas incandescentes, aun que poco a poco regresaba al moreno color de la chica.

Yahiko se quedo mirando un poco a todos los que se encontraban cerca y empezó a notar que en la atmósfera había mas que el dulce aroma de el pan de almendras que la abuela solía preparar para dar la bienvenida a su hija y nietas. Noto como las mejillas de Kaoru se encendían tan solo observar al pelirrojo, y como el grandote, sentado a la derecha de Megumi, estaba embobado con misao, y que decir de la propia Megumi que no disimulaba en nada que estaba enamorada de ese cabeza de pollo que estaba a su otro lado. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, quiso saber que pasaría si, enfrentara a a cada una de las parejas entre si, aun que paresia que dos de estas no estaban aun muy sólidas que digamos.

Se me estaba ocurriendo, abuelo – dirigiéndose al anciano que se encontraba a la cabeza de la larga mesa – por que no hacemos la tradicional búsqueda del tesoro – dice un animado Yahiko

Siiiii! – gritaron las mas jóvenes al unísono.

No estaría mal seria divertido – comenta Kaoru mientras come un poco- pero seria después de que baya con la abuela a hacerle mercado en la plaza del pueblo.

No habrá problema, entonces yo me encargare de los mapas y eso, seré el director – dice Yahiko sonriendo para sus adentros.

Y quien te dijo a ti ese puesto? – cuestiona Misao mientras lanza un puntapié debajo de la mesa, pegándole no a yahiko como quería, si no al pobre de Aoshi.

Perdona , no te quería golpear a ti – dice apenada mientras los colores suben de nuevo en sus mejillas.

Ah… no te preocupes (Aush) – dice Aoshi masajeando su rodilla.

* * *

Como que no se encuentra? – cuestiono una chica enfadada a Hiko que aun estaba somnoliento y se empezaba a enojarse.

Bueno jovencita, la verdad no se para donde se iría, solo se que regresa dentro de una semana – dijo lo mas calmo que podía

Se me hace el colmo que siendo usted su tutor no sepa donde rayos se mete – enfadada la muchacha cuelga el teléfono con grosería.

Baya chicas las de ahora por dios – menciona Hiko mientras se rasca la cabeza y despeja sus ojos para empezar , o mas bien adelantar el día.

Entretanto la muchacha que había cortado de tan mal genio el teléfono, se coloco de pie del sofá de su enorme casa y camino hasta encontrarse con una de las mucamas que pasaba por el lugar.

Señorita Kiki, se le ofrece algo? – dice la mujer mientras nota el estado de animo, no muy agradable de la joven ama.

Tráeme algo de comer mientras me baño – dice empezando a subir las escaleras. Estaba algo histérica por no decir que mas, le había llegado el rumor, gracias a unas cuantas "amigas", que Kenshin se había pasado la noche anterior bailando con Tomoe y con otra chica la cual le dijeron se suponía era Kamiya Kaoru. A ella no le entraba en la cabeza, como era que el joven mas guapo, galante y de su mismo nivel social, estuviese colocando atención a una pobre y fea chica, no le cabía definitivamente en la cabeza. Pensó por ello que eran solo inventos, pero luego de que 20 llamadas le dijeran lo mismo empezó a sospechar que no era del todo mentiras.

La única manera de saber si era o no verdad era hablando con la eterna amiga de su amor platónico, Tomoe, ella tendría las respuestas estaba segura.

Señorita ya esta sobre la mesa lo que me pidió- dice la mujer que esperaba a un lado de la mesa para atenderle.

Cómetelo, ya no quiero, mas bien dile a papá que Salí a dar una vuelta – dice mientras sale y cierra la puerta con estrepitocidad, dejando a la mujer algo sorprendida.

* * *

El almuerzo había sido una delicia, en verdad todos quedaron satisfechos y fueron a caminar un rato por el área, mientras Yahiko se había quedado con los abuelos planeando lo de la cacería del tesoro, parecía en verdad algo divertido, y bueno, eso les divertiría mucho. Pasar una noche a la intemperie solo ayudado de su compañero, seria una gran experiencia, ahora, quien seria el compañero de quien, era una enorme incógnita para todos.

Kaoru se abanicaba un poco, ya que estaba haciendo algo de calor y a pesar de llevar ropa liviana y fresca el sol golpeaba directamente sobre ellos.

Ponte esto – dijo su hermana menor, mientras colocaba sobre su cabeza una visera para que no se quemara el rostro, por otro lado, Misao la miraba divertida, planeando alguna cosa loca para dejar solos a la parejita, pero, como?.

Misao-chan podrías decirme que queda hacia ese lado? – cuestiono tomoe sacándola de sus pensamientos y dándole una pequeña idea para llevar su objetivo a cabo.

Allí están las caballerizas, claro que solo tenemos escasamente cuatro caballos y un par de asnos, rió al imaginarse al más grande los presentes montado en uno de estos pequeños animalitos.

De que se reirá – fue lo que se cuestiono a si mismo, aoshi y los demás cuando Misao soltó la carcajada en pleno silencio.

Que les parece si vamos asta allí. – dijo animada Tomoe en compañía de Megumi que corrieron hacia allí.

Kenshin que sucede? – pregunto Kaoru cuando el se quedo detenido unos metros atrás de la cerca donde se encontraban los caballos.

Bueno, digamos que esta es la primera ves que veo un animal de estos tan cerca – dice minorando el rostro de Kaoru.

No seas mentiroso Ken-chan, si tu eres un excelente equitador, siendo hijo de un hombre como tu padre, tienes el deber de saber dominar un animal como este – dice Megumi quien se acercaba a ellos con uno de los caballos. – toma, demuestra cuan buen jinete eres – dice en cierto tono de desafió que a kenshin le animo de cierta manera.

La verdadera que hace barios años había sufrido un accidente que casi lo deja lisiado, y desde ese entonces no se acercaba mucho que digamos a un equino.

Kaoru lo miro y sonriéndole, observó como ágilmente se coloco sobre el lomo del animal. – Bueno, todos a sus caballos – dice Misao mientras se aproxima a uno de los animales.

Megumi y Sanosuke subieron a uno, mientras Aoshi se coloco sobre un ejemplar precioso de color negro, que le hacia ver, mas llamativo y galante de lo que era.

Misao subió con cierta dificultad a uno mas alto que ella, y quedo muy graciosa apenas y alcanzaba los soportes de los pies, Kaoru, en realidad decidió solo observar ella no era muy dada a tratar con estos bellos animales, aunque de pequeña había tenido cierta afición a peinarlos y acicalarlos, pero montarlos no era algo que le llamara la atención.

Yo los esperare en casa, para cuando regresen…- fue interrumpida por Misao.

Deja de ser cobarde, si te da miedo, por que no montas junto con un experto – observando a kenshin el cual se sonrojo rápidamente.

Eh, no creo, le incomodaría – dice Kaoru sin darse cuenta que el ya se encontraba a su lado ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a subir sobre la montura. Kaoru lo observo detenidamente aceptando la mano del joven y colocándose con agilidad tras el.

Si quieres puedes cogerte de mi – dice Kenshin tomando una de sus manos y llevándola a su propia cintura.

Empezaron a cabalgar y misao pego un chiflido que tomo a todos los jinetes por sorpresa, no por el sonido si no por el efecto que este tenia sobre los animales. Emprendieron el galope sin previo aviso y cada uno de los jinetes tubo que tratar de dominar su cabalgadura y los pasajeros, en este caso Megumi, y Kaoru, ya que Tomoe había decidido quedarse con el primo de las chicas, se agarraron con fuerza de sus compañeros.

* * *

Kiki s4 encontraba sentada en la sala de la casa de Tomoe, esperando a que la madre de esta le diera una respuesta sobre el lugar donde podría estar.

Bueno querida, si no estoy mal , se fue con un grupo de compañeros para una finca, con el joven Himura – dice esta mientras bebía elegantemente una taza de te.

Y podría decirme usted donde es ese lugar, si lo sabe me seria de mucha ayuda – dice ella con la esperanza de ir a donde se encontraba su amor platónico.

Bueno, déjame ver – dice la dama sacando de su bolso un papelito con os datos que le había dejado su hija, pues Tomoe siempre y para no preocupar a su madre dejaba toda la información necesaria para que le ubicaran e caso de emergencia. – Aquí esta , linda – dice la madre de Tomoe, - espero te sirva esta información pues no tengo mas –mira su reloj – me permites, tendré que dejarte sola, pues tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo cortes mente la madre de tomoe.

KiKI salio de la casa de la familia de Tomoe muy contenta, ya savia por lo menos donde quedaba el dichoso lugar, ahora se encargaría de reunir un par de sus amigas y aventurarse a encontrar el lugar.

Adivina que? – dice la chica a una de sus amigas – sé donde esta Kenshin, así que, te quería preguntar si me ayudas a buscarlo

Claro que si! – dice emocionada la otra chica, mientras observa a otra que se encontraba con ella – podría también acompañarte Shura?

Por supuesto, estaría en cantada – dice Kiki alegre – entonces nos veremos mañana en la mañana , yo arreglaré todo para cuando lleguen partir de una buena vez, te parece?

Claro, entonces nos iremos a preparar maletas – sonríe.

Cuando la chica de nombre Lena observo a su amiga shura sonrió con cierta perversidad.

Parece que Kiki, no se da por vencida cuando se trata de Himura –kun, verdad? – dice Lena, mientras Shura sonríe y saborea un bombón

Bueno, ojala este improvisado viaje salga bien y encontremos cosas interesantes - dice guiñándole un ojo a Lena.

* * *

La tarde empezaba a pasar y ellos a un disfrutaban del paisaje precioso que se extendía bajo los cascos de sus cabalgaduras, y Kaoru se había quedado dormida, sin ser muy consiente del peso que hacia contra la espalda de Kenshin, quien trato de llamarle un par de veces, para darse cuenta de su profundo sueño no le dejaría despertar. Hallaba la razón de su estado, en que estuvo muy ocupada desde la mañana y tal ves no había dormido mucho en la noche, bueno a él le había pasado, la emoción y el nerviosismo que ahora le recorrían con solo sentir el calor de esta tras su espalda le erizaba y había sido una de las causales de que la noche anterior no pegara mucho el ojo, le abría pasado a ella lo mismo?. Recordó cuando estuvieron juntos bailando tan unidos, tan cerca, que el corazón se le batía como si fuese una bolita dentro de la caja enorme que era su pecho, una sensación que se ahora repetía. Tomo las manos de Kaoru las cuales se encontraban al rededor de su cintura; para asegurarse de que no cayera del caballo por si algún movimiento brusco de su parte, tocando la fina y sube piel de las manos, esto le hizo suspirar, nunca se había imaginado con ninguna chica, y menos con Kaoru, estar en estas condiciones, tan intimas, si se podía decir.

Misao por su lado observaba con satisfacción la escena, que se hacia muy bella ante sus ojos, ella era muy romántica junto con Kaoru siempre habían soñado con situaciones como la que su hermana estaba viviendo en ese momento pero que no disfrutaba del todo al estar dormida.

Eres un buen jinete – fueron las palabras que exaltaron un poco la concentración de la chica de ojos verdes. Girando asta encontrarse con el dueño de la voz masculina se erizó un poco.

Te.. Parece? – dice medio sonriente.

Si, me parece, pero aun no estoy del todo seguro – sentencio Aoshi mientras acercaba su caballo más al de ella.

Y que seria lo que te asegurara ello, tal vez una pequeña competencia? – dijo desafiante y con una sonrisa de picardía.

Bueno, eso no suena mala idea – dice el muchacho tomándose el reto muy enserio.

El caballo de Aoshi trato de morder el de Misao, puesto que se encontraban muy cerca, esto fue como la indicación de la salida. Megumi y Sanosuke que se encontraban como siempre en su idilio casi se caen del caballo cuando pasaron a cada lado de ellos los dos caballos a galope.

Dios mío esos chicos se quieren matar? – dijo sonriendo Megumi.

Te parece buena idea si los alcanzamos? – dijo Sanosuke mientras tomaba con fuerza las riendas.

Dios mío, no hagas lo que piensoooooo! – el caballo emprendió la carrera, y se formo una maratón entre los tres competidores, Aoshi y Misao sonreían al ver que se habían unido a ellos Sanosuke y una Megumi asustada que no mas decía palabrotas y todas dirigidas a su buen amado caballero.

Misao observaba la espalda del jinete que iba a la delantera, pero ella como orgullosa mujer que era, no dejaría ganarse en su propio terreno, así que espoleó a su caballo y dio alcance a Aoshi en menos de 30 segundos, sorprendiéndolo, mas delante de ellos se encontraba un mini bosque de pinos y setos, que serviría muy apropiadamente de ruta de obstáculos. Se internaron allí, dejando a Sano antes de entrar puesto que el no era tan tonto como para arriesgarse y partirse el alma si se caía en algún hueco.

Pero Aoshi y Misao no pensaron en ello, si no en la privada competencia entre los dos, los caballos en euforia por que por fin luego de mucho tiempo podían correr tan rápido como deseaban y superaban los obstáculos con agilidad, y sus jinetes les acompañaban sin dejarse caer por los bruscos movimientos, teniendo que evadir las ramas de algunos árboles que podrían derribarlos de sus monturas.

Aoshi observo la agilidad de la chica en medio de la leve espesura del pequeño bosque y luego mas adelante cuando regreso la mirada al camino se pudo ver con claridad el final de aquella alocada carrera.

Misao salio vencedora, mientras que aoshi llegaba escasamente por unos segundos tras ella. Kenshin sonreía divertido por la locura de ese par, mientras que Kaoru aun dormía muy confortablemente tras él.

Creo que ya es hora de que regresemos, no les parece? – dijo Misao mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración normal y inobservaba a su hermana.

Si creo que ya es mejor regresar antes de que oscurezca – dijo el pelirrojo maniobrando el caballo y dirigiéndose a la casa.

Aoshi entretanto se acercó a Misao - me debes la revancha – susurro pasando derecho y asiendo que en el rostro de Misao apareciera una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Observar el atardecer desde una silla acolchonada, en la cual podía extender todo su cuerpo y descansar de un pesado y movido recorrido a caballo, era algo que Misao disfrutaba en demasía, Sus piernas, muslos y espalda estaban mas que adoloridos, puesto que hace tiempo no exigía a su cuerpo de tal manera, había pensado en bañarse con agua tibia para que los dolores no le molestaran, pero el atardecer y aquel mullido sillón le habían llamado agritos desde que colocara los pies en la puerta de la casa. Aoshi también estaba algo magullado por el enérgico paseo y desafiante carrera. Así que se acomodo en una de las sillas cercanas al sillón y contemplo durante largo y silencioso momento, el cuadro natural que se daba en esas horas de la tarde.

La abuela de las chicas se aventuro a llamar la atención del alto joven ofreciéndole un delicioso y refrescante vaso de limonada, cosa que el agradeció ofreciéndole una sonrisa

Misao se estiro sobre el sofá, desperezándose un poco y con esto llamando la atención de su acompañante quien noto como la piel se despejaba entre la tela de su camiseta y la del pantalón de mezclilla. Un escalofrió le resbalo por toda la espalda, como un timbrazo de advertencia, o tal vez una invitación que se hacia así mismo, para observarla en silencio y detallar esas características hermosas que le hacían ser una joven mujer.

Misao se sentó en el sillón, paresia que el hermoso atardecer empezaba a ser maltratado por las nubes acuosas y grises que empezaban a extenderse como un manto sobre el lejano horizonte.

Parece que lloverá en la noche, será mejor que ayude a mamá y a Kaoru a organizar lo demás. – dice observando a Aoshi mientras hablaba – a verdad que Kaoru esta dormida, mmm bueno tendré que acoparme de sus cosas - se coloco de pie y paso por delante de Aoshi caminando de un manera muy graciosa y dolorosa. Por no decir menos todo los jinetes se encontraban algo adoloridos, ah excepción de Kenshin y Kaoru puesto que no habían forzado a su caballo a correr disparatadamente como los demás.

Por otro lado, Kenshin estaba en la cocina platicando con el abuelo acerca de lo hermoso de la zona y de las tantas veces que el padre de Yahiko había insistido en que le vendieran sus tierras, pues pensaba montar un centro turístico en medio de el paraíso que conservaba la familia Kamiya. Pero era obvio que los abuelos , la madre y las nietas, no daban nunca el brazo a torcer y no serian capases de abandonar y dejar a su suerte a las tierras que por tanto tiempo les habían acogido y les había ofrecido los frutos dulces y las vistas mas placenteras del mundo.

Eres un buen cocinero hijo – sonrió el abuelo de las chica al degustar el arroz que había preparado – deberías dar unas clases a cierta jovencita que conozco – sonrió el abuelo, cuando observo a Kaoru aun somnolienta entrar a la cocina.

Ah, que hora es abuelo? – dice aun ensimismada sin darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo.

Casi las 7 de la tarde por? – cuestiono el anciano.

Am, no nada, solo que pensaba ya sabes – dice Kaoru a su abuelo, mientras le guiñe un ojo.

Bueno, si quieres practicar un poco por que no vas donde Yahiko, el siempre esta dispuesto – comenta el anciano.

Ya se fue a su casa? – dice sorprendida Kaoru.

Claro luego de que llegaron y aquí el joven te metió bajo las cobijas, el se retiro, tenia cosas que hacer – dice el anciano, notando que había perdido la atención de su nieta cuando había dado a notar a ella la presencia de su ayudante de cocina.

Perdona por las molestias Kenshin – dice realizando una leve reverencia mientras trataba de ocultar un poco el rojo de las mejillas que sentía bastante acaloradas.

Eh, abuelo iré a buscar a Yahiko entonces tal ves regrese a las 9

No seria bueno que fueras sola, a esta hora el camino se oscurece muy rápido y podrías hacerte daño

No te preocupes abuelo, yo conozco bien el camino, además…

Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar – dice Kenshin dejando el delantal y la cucharota a un lado, obteniendo la aprobación del abuelo con una sonrisa.

Así esta mejor, si te acompaña tu amigo no me preocupare – dice el abuelo sonriente.

Esta bien abuelo - Kaoru observa a Kenshin – Vamos a pie, te parece, no es muy lejos solo unos 5 minutos.

Ok.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que este cap haya quedado larguito, y que les guste lo que escribí, un beso a todas y mil gracias por sus observaciones y opiniones ya saben espero sus reviews._

**Gabyhyatt:** gracias por tu comentario, espero mejorar y espero te guste lo que escribi ja ne.

**Ane himura**:espero que este cap llene tus expectativas y no haya quedado muy corto, gracias por tus observaciones y aportes ja ne,

**Mirnahimura: si** lo se fue muy cortito, espero no desilusionarte con este y loas que vienen, aj ne y gracias enormes.

**CiNtHiA:** bueno espero que la inspiración no se me acave ahora que regreso un poco jejeje gracias por la espera y asta la próxima.

**MONIKA-DONO**: espero que lo que viene y ya paso te guste mucho, espero escribir algo bien entretenido, ahora que viene la dichosa expedición de la búsqueda del tesoro jejejejej, ja ne y gracias.

**DaniChan-KRK**. Paree que la acción entre kao y ken esta algo demorada, en realidad se demorara bastante creo, espero tratare de hacer lo mas entretenida las cosas ahora que las súper enemigas de kao llegaran…o no? Bueno no se aun que hacer con ellas, jejej pero , vamos a ver que pasa, gracias y asta la próxima ja ne.

**NAOKO L-K**

**2006**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9 **

La luna apenas asomaba tras las nubes, y parecia que el tiempo no queria cambiar y la lluvia era inevitable, kaoru no habia tomado esto en cuenta y los 5 minutos, de caminata hacia la casa de Yahiko, se convirtieron en 15, pues la lluvia no dejaba avanzar mucho.

Kenshin habia perdido de vista el camino, todo se encontraba tan oscuro que temia caer al piso y perder a Kaoru, que le guiaba con la voz.

Kaoru, espera, no seria mejor si, si estamos aun mas cerca los dos  dice tanteando en la oscuridad para encontrarla.

Kaoru, sintio cuando la mano de este golpeaba su cintura dandole una palmada pero no muy fuerte a lo que el pidio disculpas.

No te preocupes  deslizando su mano asta la de el para tomarla  iremos juntos.

Kenshin sintio de nuevo ese cosquilleo que siempre le recorría cuando ella le tocaba, el calor de su mano, se extendió hacia la de el. La lluvia paresia menguar por momentos, para luego caer con toda su fuerza sobre ellos dos, pero a el no le importaba siempre y cuando no se sintiera perdido sin ella.

A lo lejos vieron un grupo de luces las cuales pertenecian a la casa de los Miyojin asi que Kaoru apresuro el paso, ella no estaba muy bien, estaba con un frío tremendo y deseaba calentarse un poco con alguna taza de chocolate.

Parece que ya llegamos  dice Kaoru sonriendo , cosa que el noto, pues las luces daban ya una clara vision de lo que estaba enfrente de el, y noto aparte de esa bella sonrisa, las delicadas lineas enmarcadas por la ropa humeda, las lineas del cuerpo femenino, quie le hicieron sonrojar y sentirse, exitado, cosa que le asusto, no por el hecho de sentirlo si no por no poder hacer algo al respecto.

Kaoru al parecer no se habia percatado de lo insinuante de su estado, paresia que solo estaba concentrada en llegar a la puerta delantera de la casa de color azul.

Kenshin solo trataba de alejar sus ojos de ella mirando lo que la luz le permitia ver, claro, siempre y cuando no fuera la joven mujer serca de el.

Pero que diablos les paso?  se escucho la sorprendida voz de Yahiko que abria la puerta y se quedaba observando al par frente a el.

Creo que no era una buena ide venira a buscarte para entrenar nnu- susurro Kaoru con voz tembloroza.

Mejor sigan dice relaizando un ademan para que ellos ingresaran a la casa.

Luego de que Kaoru y kenshin se quitarna las ropas que llevaban consigo y las cuales estaban tan mojadas que podrian sacar un par de litros de agua al escurrirlas, se reunieron en la sala la cual contaba con una pequeña chimenea que supieron agradecer al asercarse a ella para calentarse. Yahiko habia prestado a los dos ropas suya, y bueno a Kaoru le quedaba un poco grandes los pantalosnes asi que tenia que tomarlos de la prentina para que no se calleran.

Como siempre eres una loca Kaoru  dice Yahiko observando a su amiga quien le miraba algo enfadada.

Bueno, disculpa por venira a molestarte, tan solo queria entrenar un poco contigo, - dice mientras toma un sorvo de te caliente para sacar el frio.

Pobre Kenshin, por culpa de esta niña irresponsable terminaste igual o peor que ella  dice medio burlon,mientras los ojos del pelirrojo se perdian en los recuerdos no tan lejanos del cuerpo de la susodicha.

Bueno, yo igual me ofrecia a compañarla, asi que

Kaoru interrumpio a kenshin  no te preocupes, yo te cuidare si te enfermas, es mi culpa por no haber traido alguna proteccion contra el agua  dice mientras deja la taza sobre la mesa  Y tus padres no se encuentran? - cuestiono a yahiko, Kaoru.

NO, salieron a ver la nueva construccion, ya saves que ahora en la primavera bienen algunos extranjeros a pasar unas cortas vacaciones y les encanta este lugar.  sonrie mientras mira algunos cuadros de la región que se encontraban colgados en la pared.

* * *

Aoshi se habia quedado en el patio el cual disponia de algunas amacas para contemplar la noche, luego de que la tormenta habia aminorado y el cielo habia descargado toda su furia, dejava ver en ese momento el mas grande espectaculo de estrellas que el pudiera ver. Observo con detenimiento cuando la puerta de las chicas se abrio dejando ver la figura de Misao que con cautela se dirigia hacia la cosina. Espero por unos momentos a que ocurriera algo mas y entonces ella salio con un paquete en sus manos y al fiajrse en el, tropeso y se quedo parada al otro lado del patio observandolo.

Aoshi sonrio, le paresia muy gracioso lo que estaba pasando , parecia que había descubierto a la chica con las manos , en... bueno, lo que tuviera en las manos,el caso era que paresia tener la costumbre de hacer sus incursiones a la cosina y sacar algo de alli sin que se opercataran de ello.

Misao abanso hacia donde se encontraba Aoshi, y tomando un butaco se cento serca de la amaca sin apartar su mirada de la de el.

No bayas a decir nada  susurro algo divertida, al observar el jesto de confusion del chico mira te dare parte de mi botin si no mensionas esto. Te parece?  dice sacando de la bolsa que sostenia entre manos ,una decena de dulces de caramelo qeu su abuela hacia para vender en el mercado del pueblo, era su botin como ella acabava de mencionar, eran tan apresiados como el mas fino dulce de exportacion.

Aoshi extendio la mano cuando ella ofresio la parte de su botin a el  estas segura de ifreserme tu apresiado tesoro?  dijo mientras palpaba el suabe caramelo.

No te lo daria si no me huebieses desuebierto de tal manera  dijo ella mientras mordia uno delos caramelos estirandolo un poco y lamiendo sus dedos, de una manera que a el joven frente a ella, le probocaba hacer lo mismo.

Con quien entonces compartirias tu tesoro sin nesesidad de chantajearte?  cuestiono el sin saber por que.

Misao se le quedo mirando y le sonrio  mmm bueno si te dijera, te burlarias de mi, asi que no se - mordiendo otro caramelo mientras aoshi se quedaba contemplando uno y luego lo mordia, descubriendo ese savor a cafe en su interior.

Por que piensas que me burlari de ti?  dijo en un tono que Misao le eriso la piel.

Eh, bueno, por que tu as tenido alguna vez un amigo por la net?  cuestiono ella dejando a Aoshi en primer momento mordiendose la lengua  Bueno, yo si, es una persona muy gentil, pero parece que ultimamente ah estado muy ocupado  sonrio ella.

Aoshi se acomodo mejor en la maca para no sentirse tan amenasado como lo sentia en ese moemnto, al ver los ojos de la chica con sierto brillo extraño que el no alcansava a entender, lo relacionaba con tristesa, o tal ves ocn ensoñacion.

Por que dices que tu amigo esta ultimamente ocupado? - cuestiono el intrigado por lo qu e pudiera decir de el mismo.

Bueno, creo que ya se aburrio de mi, mas bien - se quedo pensando en que aria él cuvo de hielo cuando leyera el mail que le habia mandado.

Aoshi la miro y en ese momento le proboco golpearse, paresia que ella no habia leido el mail que le habia escrito en respuesta al que le habia mandado.

No crees que es que tal vez te esta preparando una sorpresa o algo asi? - dijo el entusiasmando a la pelinegra de ojos verdez.

Ah! seria posible?. bueno, podria ser, pero él es una persona muy seria, y no me lo imagino en esas - solto mientras comia otro dulce.- bueno creo que me ire a dormir ya, que descanses - dice colocandose de pie y dejando otro grupo de dulces sobre la mano de este - hasta mañana.

Aoshi se le quedo mirando y pensando en el plan que tenia, aclarar las cosas con ella era, y se le hacia nesesario, decubria qu e era la persona indicada para tal vez arriesgarce y tener una relacion,por que no?.

* * *

Bueno creo que este me quedo de tamaño normal jejej pero bueno, lo mismo que siempre agradesco a todos su apoyo, espero que le sguste este capitulo.

nota: parce que mi computador esta algo enfermo asi que han encontrado cosas extrañas como, que no ahi tildes y la ortografia esta de ataque, les pido disculpas espero poder solucionar esto lo mas pronto posible, si, no, pues no se tal ves no peda seguir publicando T.T, muchas gracias a todas: UN BESO ENORME. perdonenme por no escribirles a cada una algo ,pero el tiempo no me alcanzo hoy T.T pero igual les agradesco a todas

**NAOKO L-K**

**2006**




	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, el primer día había transcurrido, muy bien, emocionante y lleno de situaciones que daban mucho que pensar – pensaba Kenshin, mientras trataba de acomodarse en la mediana cama que le habían prestado para pasar la noche allí en casa de Yahiko. Kaoru también se encontraba allí, al otro lado de la habitación, dándole la espalda y abrazada a un enorme perro que hacia de guardián

Así estarás mas que segura, si se atreve a avanzar más de lo necesario – había sentenciado Yahiko cuando los colocó a los dos en la misma habitación pues no había más. Aparte de que, Yahiko había notado, ciertas miradas extrañas, por parte del pelirrojo, dirigidas todas a la chica de ojos azules.

Durante el pequeño y corto entrenamiento que habían sostenido luego de que tomaran algo para calentarse, Yahiko estaba comben sido que entre ellos dos, había mas que una amistad, bueno y si no lo había era por que no se atrevían a dar el paso.

Regresando al cuarto… Kaoru no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que ya era tarde y se encontraba cansada por el corto pero fuerte entrenamiento que habían sostenido horas antes.

El perro estaba dormido totalmente a su lado, pero sabia que si algo se movía en esa casa el lo escucharía y saldría corriendo, y pobre si era Kenshin, así fuera para ir al baño.

Kaoru al estar pensando en esto, no pudo evitar pensar en un Kenshin corriendo por todos lados, y tras el a un perro casi del tamaño de sus hermanas pequeñas, tras él, así que soltó una pequeña carcajada que se ahogó entre las mantas, pero que de igual manera salio y alcanzó los oídos del pelirrojo.

Estas despierta Kaoru? – susurro mientras trataba de ver mas allá de lo que podía.

Kaoru en primera instancia se quedo petrificada al escuchar el cuestionamiento de Kenshin, mas bien, su voz, que en susurro a ella le erizó toda la espalda. Trato de girarse sin despertar al buen amigo de Yahiko y guardián, para prender una pequeña lamparita que estaba de su lado.

Perdona te desperté? –cuestiono ella fijándose en lo sexy que era la imagen que tenía enfrente de ella, cuantas chicas no estarían en ese momento envidiándola, o con ganas de lanzarse enzima de esa bella visión masculina, de cabellos desordenados que le daban un aire rebelde, del cual el no hacia merito pues bien era un joven educado y simpático.

Kenshin por su parte la observo, de una manera tierna , cosa que ella en ese momento reflejaba. Sintió celos del canino que se daba el gusto de tener su hocico en medio de sus pechos con el descaro que a él le gustaría tener para hacer lo mismo.

No, no me despertaste – dijo él mientras acomodaba la almohada mejor - pero… se puede saber por que razón reías? – cuestiono el con simpatía.

Bueno, me reía de ti –dijo sin mas, mientras una sonrisa de nuevo asomaba en sus labios.

De mi?—se sentó completamente en la cama – bueno y por que te reías de mi, por algo que hice hoy?

Nop, solo que, te imagine corriendo para no ser alcanzado por este amiguito – dice acariciando la cabeza del perro que ahora les observaba con atención por si las moscas.

Veo, pues, espero que eso no suceda – dice mientras se acuesta mejor – mañana si quiere podemos practicar Kendo los dos, te parece? – dijo él como si nada mientras Kaoru se quedaba animada esperando que llegara el día siguiente.

* * *

Kiaaaaaaa noooo jajajajaj no One-chan – fue lo que despertó a los chicos que dormían en la habitación al otro lado del patio. 

Que rayos sucede? – musito un molesto Sanosuke colocándose la almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar el juego matutino entre Misao y sus pequeñas hermanas. Aoshi por su lado estaba sentado en la mesa tomando algo antes del desayuno, pues luego de que se comiera el poco de dulces que Misao le había ofrecido la noche anterior, su garganta estaba un poco seca y empalagosa.

Noto desde allí, como se divertían las hermanitas con la mayor, pero misao no se quedaba atrás, ella corría tras ellas y cuando atrapaba alguna la mordía en la nuca pero no con brusquedad. Ayame y Tsusume, apreciaban el tiempo que sus hermanas dedicaban a ellas para recrearse, pues en ocasiones no tenían nada que hacer y se aburrían mucho.

Niñas, pasen a desayunar – se escucho a la abuela desde el comedor.

Sii!- gritaron las dos mas pequeñas corriendo asta perderse por la puerta del corredor.

Buenos días Aoshi- como amaneciste hoy – dice , al llegar a su lado, Misao, mientras trata de acomodar de nuevo su cabello en la trenza que sus hermanas pequeñas habían desordenado.

Bien, y tu? – cuestiono el con cierta dulzura en la voz.

Igualmente. - sonríe ella mientras se sentaba en la silla para empezar a comer - Aun no han regresado Kaoru y Kenshin? – cuestiono a su abuelo que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

No mi niña, parece que llovió mucho y por ello esta algo difícil el transportarse, así sea lo mas cerca que este de aquí – dijo este mientras divagaba un poco en que comer, si la tortilla de huevo, o el boll de arroz que estaba a su lado.

Misao coloco sus ojos en Aoshi, en ese momento pensado si él estaría interesado en su hermana, como paresia estarlo hace unas semanas atrás.

Ocurre algo?- cuestiono él cuando le descubrió a la chica mirándole.

No, eh… solo estaba… no nada – colocándose nerviosa, cosa que asta su abuelito noto, haciéndole sonreír y decir algo así, como " por que mis nietas serán tan tímidas".

Aoshi por su lado, empezaba a notar que a ella le agradaba él y eso eran muy buenas noticias para lo que tenia pensado hacer mas adelante, solo rogaba que lo que planeaba saliera bien y sin ningún inconveniente.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno y vieron que aun no llegaban los dos que se habían marchado la noche anterior, el abuelo llamo por teléfono, algo preocupado, aun que mas que preocupado, curioso por saber si algo ocurría o había ocurrido entre ellos dos.

Por otro lado, mientras Yahiko contestaba el teléfono de su casa, Kaoru y Kenshin se observaban detenidamente, buscando en el otro la guardia baja para poder asestar un golpe certero y poder dejar la contienda que llevaba ya una media hora por decir poco.

Kaoru se abalanzó contra kenshin para tratar de golpearlo en la cabeza con su boken pero este evitó el golpe desviándolo y luego golpeando uno de los flancos de la chica.

Yahiko seguía hablando con el abuelo de Kaoru, esperando a que los chicos colocaran aun que fuera un poco de atención a él.

Kaoru, es tu abuelo al teléfono – dice mientras deja el teléfono encima de la mesa.

Kaoru se quito la protección de la cara y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Yahiko. Kenshin por su lado estaba mas que satisfecho por la contrincante que había encontrado, si bien no era la mas experta, pero aun así podía sostener con él un encuentro digno de ser visto, pensó que con un poco mas de entrenamiento, como había dicho ella, estaría lista para los campeonatos de la universidad.

Mochi, mochi – contesto Kaoru al pasar al teléfono – como estas abuelito?...si ya enseguida vamos, solo conseguiremos un par de caballos vamos….OK …. Jane .

Cuando Kaoru colgó Yahiko le ofreció en seguida un par de los caballos de la casa, y los iría a alistar mientras ellos dos tomaban una ducha y se colocaban sus ropas.

* * *

Estas segura que es por aquí? – cuestiono Shura a Kiki, quien conducía asta llegar al pueblo que le habían dicho. 

Bueno, por que no preguntas a ver si vamos por el camino correcto – dijo esta un poco mal humorada, pues estaban algo perdidas, y las personas les daban indicaciones erradas a cada rato.

Un anciano que marchaba a paso lento, al igual que su mula, fue la persona que ellas detuvieron para preguntar sobre la ruta.

Buenos días señor – dice Kiki mientras retira sus anteojos – podría decirnos donde queda la hacienda de los Kamiya? – dijo esperanzada en que él les dijera bien la información.

Claro señorita – dice el anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro – la verdad no se donde queda a ciencia cierta pero podría indicarles donde queda la casa de los Miyojin, pues ellos les conocen muy bien – dice este señalando uno de los tres caminos que se encontraban dividiendo la vereda.

Kiki observo ya de mejor animo y luego de que el anciano les dijese donde era ellas se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

* * *

_**De nuevo tarde T.T perdón, espero que este capitulo les guste, creo que quedo algo corto, no eh tenido casi tiempo y mi computador no me colabora mucho que digamos, así que les pido excusas por ello, no siendo mas que agradecerles y decirles que espero sus comentarios al respecto me despido, ja ne.**_

_**gracias a: **blueazulacero :Ane himura :gabyhyatt:CiNtHiA:MONIKA-DONO :RINKO INUKAI:_

**Naoko L-K**

**2006**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Kaoru y Kenshin ya habían tomado su baño, por suerte la mañana había amanecido asoleada y el calor les daba un poco de ánimos. Yahiko apareció en la puerta llevando consigo un sombrero para cada uno, el sol estaba bastante caliente así que era mejor que no se quemaran. 

Gracias Yahiko por todo – dice Kaoru mientras le abraza y leda un beso en la mejilla, mientras Kenshin observaba algo molesto por ello.

Gracias a ti, Kaoru, espero que regreses pronto – dice mientras mira el rostro inconforme del pelirrojo – Kenshin, también espero que regreses por aquí – dice divertido mientras observa llegar a las afueras de la puerta principal un auto.

Baya que extraño, ya están llegando turistas, y eso que aun no empezamos en forma – sonrió el moreno mientras se dirigía allí. Kenshin se asomo a la puerta y reconoció enseguida el auto.

Kaoru tu sabes si la familia de Kiki vive por estos lados? – dice mientras empuja un poco a Kaoru hacia el interior de la casa .

Kaoru se le quedo mirando extrañada – no, por que?- dice mientras mira a través de una ventana que dejaba ver bien hacia. la entrada.- que harán ellas por aquí? - Dice mas para si que para el chico a su lado.

Kaoru observo regresar a Yahiko sonriendo hacia la casa y al encontrarlos aun allí, los miro con cierta picardía.

Baya, baya, así que esas son tus fans, verdad? – cuestiona observando a Kenshin quien llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza.

Ellas son unas compañeras de la clase no mas, no te armes ideas que no son – dijo algo nervioso al notar una mirada algo amenazadora sobre él.

Bueno, eso espero, por que, me hubiese sentido mal por mandarlas por otro camino un poco mas largo - dice mirándoles pícaro – te están buscando sabes?

Kenshin se sonrojo por el comentario, y además por la mirada algo acusatoria de Kaoru.

* * *

En casa de los abuelos de Kao, estaban empezando a preparar algunas cosas pues la competencia de la búsqueda del tesoro se había extendido un poco a los vecinos que deseaban también participar y bueno ahora había como 17 personas más para la contienda. 

Mientras la abuela, la madre, en compañía de Tomoe y Megumi, preparaban deliciosos bocadillos y una deliciosa cena para el inicio de la noche, Aoshi observaba con diversión como Misao trataba de lidiar con un poco de niños que habían llegado con los vecinos, y decir que eran unos pequeños diablillos, era poco. Había visto en los últimos 30 minutos, correr, saltar, gritar y hasta golpearse sin querer a la pobre de Misao, claro que no estaba sola en su "sufrimiento", su hermano Sanosuke le acompañaba, no con total acuerdo eso si, pero se notaba que se divertían.

Hey muchacho por que no ayudas a los chicos, mira que estar a carago de la diversión de 7 niños no es nada fácil – dijo el abuelo saliendo tras el sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Bueno, la verdad es que a mí no se me da mucho los niños, soy muy… - se vio interrumpido por el abuelo.

Serio?. Bueno eso se nota – dice observando el movimiento afirmativo de cabeza del chico de ojos azules – pero da una oportunidad a los niños, no creo que te baya mal – dice sonriendo simpáticamente el anciano.

Aoshi por no pasar por desatento ni perezoso acepto el reto que con disimulo le había planteado el hombre mayor. Así que se colocó de pie, y cuando vio la oportunidad de entrar en el juego que estaba en proceso, sorprendió a Misao, tomándola de la mano y saliendo a correr con ella, pues se suponía que Sanosuke y un par de niños que le acompañaban, les tomarían presos si se dejaban alcanzar.

Cuando salieron del patio, Aoshi rápidamente empujo a Misao a un zaguán ó pasillo, que se encontraba antes de los criaderos de los pollos. Misao se mostraba algo fatigada por la carrera sorpresiva y Aoshi trataba de recuperar la respiración, mientras observaba a la chica sonreír divertida por la situación.

Baya, Aoshi, tu si que me das sorpresas – dice ella, mientras lo mira regalándole una sonrisa.

Aoshi la vio preciosa, si, sus ojos no le engañaban y le pareció aun mas preciosa cuando le sonreía y el sube y baja de su pecho por la rápida respiración, era como algo que le hipnotizaba sin darse cuenta.

Señorita Misao, cayese que nos pueden descubrir – dijo un chico que se encontraba en medio de los dos, cosa que les tomo por sorpresa a ambos.

A que hora llego aquí? - susurro Aoshi algo apenado por lo que hubiese podido notar el niño.

NO se, creo que se vino con nosotros después de que te diera por correr hacia aquí – dice ella divertida al ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinegro de ojos azules.

* * *

El regreso a casa fue más rápido de lo que Kenshin hubiese deseado, pero igual cuando llegaron el barullo y el aroma a deliciosa comida no le dejo espacio para lamentar el escaso tempo con Kaoru a solas. 

Casi no llegan eh? – dice Tomoe quien los recibió a la entrada de la casa.

Bueno , es que nos demoramos un poco - dice Kenshin, observando todas las personas que se habían empezado a reunirse en el patio.

Parece que la cacería del tesoro será algo muy interesante – sabes? – dice Tomoe quien llega a su lado ofreciéndole un poco de agua ya que en realidad estaba haciendo bastante calor.

Y es que todo el mundo va a participar? – cuestiono sorprendida Kaoru quien vio a su abuelo sentado en una mecedora hablando divertidamente con algunos coterráneos – en que momento esto se convirtió en una fiesta? – dice algo aterrada por las muchas personas que habían. En ese momento Kaoru recordó las visitas no deseada, que si no fuera por Yahiko ya hubieran llegado, y en un segundo se robo a Megumi y se retiro con ella rápidamente, dejando extrañados a Kenshin y a Tomoe.

Y que le paso a tu chica? – dice divertida mientras lo mira – no me digas que le hiciste algo, a picaron .

N…NO, no es nada de eso - dice mientras se quita el sombrero y se abanica un poco.

Que cosa entonces? – pregunto una Tomoe curiosa.

Kiki y compañía están por estos lares y adivina para donde viene?

Que! – grito Megumi cuando Kaoru le comento de la presencia de las chicas mas antipáticas de la clase por no decir que de toda la universidad.

Pero que rayos, como es que se enteraron, huy, es que no pueden ver a nadie feliz – dijo en susurro pensando en su amiga y en el acercamiento que estaba teniendo con Kenshin.

* * *

Baya que si queda lejos la dichosa casa – dice Kiki molesta por el calor, el cansancio y los reclamos de Shura y compañía. 

Pero ya llegamos – dice la otra chica - parece que hay una fiesta, que bien – dice sonriendo mientras desciende del auto.

Shura se queda contemplando la entrada de la finca que le sorprendió, en realidad no había imaginado encontrar que la familia de la feita fuera adinerada.

Kiki observo que unos metros mas allá de la puerta principal había unos cuantos caballos aparte de un bello auto y una camioneta. Cuando inspeccionaba cada uno de estos, observo salir de la casa a una joven muy bonita de cabellera negra que de apoco se acerco a ellas ofreciéndoles una sonrisa de cortesía, por que en realidad ella no se encontraba de humor.

Mira nada mas – dijo Kiki a la chica – tu debes ser la hermanita de la feita ne?

No – dijo secamente quitando la sonrisa de su rostro – soy Kaoru – dice mientras observa el rostro de las chicas algo sorprendidas.

Ah, Kaoru, linda jeje, como estas? – dice hipócritamente Kiki.

Bueno asta el momento… bien - dice ella mientras les observa detenidamente – Y a que debo que estén por aquí, no savia que tu padre – mirando a Kiki y luego a las otras dos chicas – tuviesen casa por estos lados.

Am, no, es que simplemente venimos a buscar a Himura – dice acercándose una de ellas a Kaoru – sabes donde esta, a nosotras nos dijeron que había venido contigo, a sí en compañía de Tomoe – dice mientras observa a Tomoe acercarse a la entrada.

Kaoru agradeció la llegada de esta, por que ya no las soportaba mas, y por respeto y cortesía no les había tirado la puerta en la nariz a cada una, bueno no literalmente pero bueno.

Lo que no sabia Kaoru y las demás frente a Tomoe era que Misao y Megumi le habían enviado de respaldo a Kaoru, estaban desesperadas por saber a que venían esas cremadas, así que enviaron a su chivo expiatorio.

Hola chicas como están? – dice Tomoe no colocando una muy agradable cara

Baya, Tomoe, no creí que te vería asta… entrar – dice mirando a Kaoru – por que íbamos a entrar, verdad Kaoru-chan?

Kaoru guardo silencio e hizo una mueca – bueno yo, no sabia que querían entrar, bien si quieren ver a Kenshin… digo a Himura, pueden esperar aquí que ya se lo llamo – dice Kaoru entrando en irritación, aun que ella no se negaba que era mas celos que otra cosa.

Kaoru salio de allí dejando a las 4 chicas sorprendidas, y Tomoe golpeándola mentalmente por dejarla aun que fuere 5 segundos con ese trío de pesadas.

Kaoru llego a la puerta pero fue jalada por Misao que le pedía una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Quienes son esas brujas? – cuestiono Misao mientras jalaba la blusa de su hermana.

Ahmm – con algo de desgano – son unas admiradoras de Kenshin – fijándose en el pelirrojo que se encontraba tras Misao. – ve que te están buscando – dijo con brusquedad mientras se retiraba

Kenshin quedo algo desconcertado nunca había visto esa actitud en ella.

Perdónala, esta algo… ya sabes esos días, iré a … hablar con ella . SUERTE - corre a la puerta tras su hermana, pero jira y regresa de nuevo a donde Kenshin – a eso si, por favor has lo posible para que no las vea el abuelo que el es muy cortes y termina dejándolas pasar, yo veré eh, no querrás que Kao se sienta mal – dice saliendo de allí y dejando al pelirrojo pensativo, mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba Tomoe que estaba apunto de estallar.

* * *

_Bueno chicas, espero que estén bien y que me perdonen por dejarlas tanto tiempo, ustedes saben que hay veces en que las musas se van y no dejan ni recado así que pido disculpas por ellas, bueno no siendo mas que agradecerles su apoyo y esperando que les guste mucho este cap y me lo digan, me despido , ja ne._

_gracias espesialmente a:_

**MONIKA-DONO, blueazulacero, gabyhyat, Ane himura, CiNtHiA,mirna-himura, Kaerii Himura , Rinko Inukai , Atemu.**

**NAOKO L-K**

**2006**


	12. Chapter 12

**Espero lo disfruten .**

* * *

Kaoru llego la cocina y se sentó junto a su madre que le vio extrañada, el rostro de esta estaba mas que enojado y un rubor azotaba sus mejillas.

Hola hija, estas bien? – cuestiono preocupada Tokio.

Si madre no te preocupes – dice Kaoru sonriendo mientras toma un poco de limonada para luego colocarse de pie.

Tokio y la abuela se quedaron observando la espalda de Kaoru que se alejaba de ellas, notaron la tencion en ella, y se cuestionaron por que seria.

Ire hablar con ella – dijo Tokio dejando de amazar el pan que prepararian para la fogata en la noche.

Kaoru mientras, caminó con rapides hacia su habitación, empezó a sentir como unas lagrimas se deslisaban por sus mejillas, al pensar que siempre seria igual con kenshin, el era par a otras chica, nunca se fijaria en ella por mas bonita que se pusiera. Al llegar al cuarto se quedo parada frente al espejo que había unos metros mas delante de la entrada.

Eres un intento de mujer Kaoru Kamiya - dijo para si mientras limpiaba las humedas larimas que se habían aparcado en sus mejillas. Sintio la presencia de alguien y rapidamente entro al pequeño baño que estaba dentro del cuarto, se quedo allí contrala puerta esperando que alguien la yamara y ella fingiría estar mal del estomago y no salir el resto del dia.

Kaoru, hija, estas bien? – golpeo la puerta Tokio mientras pegaba su frente a la madera.

Eh.. si madre es que solo estoi como enfermita de la pansa, no te preocupes, me podrias mejor traer un poco de agua de hiervas? – dijo ella mientras lababa su rsotro con un poco de agua.

Esta bien… pero segura que te encuentras solo con dolor de estomago hija? – pregunto de nuevo no dejando de lado que algo pasaba con ella aparte de ese dolor estomacal.

Si mami, solo traeme el agua – dijo como una sentencia. Tokio se retiro de allí y cerro la puerta dela habitación. Kaoru enseguida slaio y hecho seguro a la puerta, se jiro sobre sus talones y se lanso sobre la cama pensndo en ese tonto pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño.

* * *

Desfortunadamente lo que paso mientras pasaba lo anterior no fue lo mejor para Kenshin , pues Tomoe casi sacaba a grito entero a las chicsa que se divertian al verla histérica sin conseguir su cometido, Kenshin trataba de controlarla, y es que si seguia con show llamaria la atención de quienes se enontraban en el patio.

Tomoe calmate – dijo Kenshin sosteniendola de los brazos.

Como quieres que me calmen si esas brujas bienen solamente a molestar – dicia Tomoe furibunda mostrando dientes como una piraña (XD que gracioso).

Kenshin estaba de acuerdo pero el era demasiaod cortes, para su propio bien, aun que mas bien para su mala suerte.

En eso el abuelo de las chicas kamiya aparecio siendo maniatado por una Misao que intentaba detenerlo acompañada por megumi que le decian que no fuera que jugara con ellos una partoda de ajedrez… era la unica excusa que se les había pasado por la cabeza para no dejar al boluntarioso anciano ir a la puerta principal.

Ah, buenas señor Kamiya – salio Kiki optimista viendo la oportunidad deyamar al anfrition y salirce con las suya.

Demonios – susurro Tomoe, junto con las otras dos chicas.

Oh! Jovencitas sean bienvenidas a nuestra casa, - dice el anciano sonriendo mientras abria la enorme puerta para entrar el auto.

Abuelo por que eres tan gentil . esto no le gustara nada a Kaoru, te lo aseguro – susurro Misao enfadad con su abuelo que no sabia por que se había colocado así con el.

Kenshin Y tomoe se quedaron allí parados observando como se les arruinaba la estadia, por que lo mas seguro era que esas tras chicas no les dejarian en paz, en especial al lindo pelirrojo, claro que cuando Aoshi asomo a la puerta paraver que pasba, Shura se banaglorio por descubrir tal bonbom.

Misao no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su hermana pues el abuelo le había ocupado desde antes de poder haceralgo al respecto. Ya ele era extraño que no viera a su hermana por ahí, por lo menos en la cosina o serca al lago que había tras la casa.

Mamá saves donde esta Kaoru-chan? – pregunto llegando a la cosina.

Parece que esta enferma, me mando por un agua para el dolor de estomago - dijo la madre inocente de lo que estaba pasando, asta que escucho un jubilo en el patio – quein llego? – tratando de mirar mas allas de Misao.

Am. Unas compañeras de Himura y Kaoru – dice con aburrimiento.- ven dejame llevarle esto a mi hermana – dice sonriente Misao.

Esta bien, ya sabes cuentamelo que te diga, ella confia mas en ti… sera por eso de la edad, supongo – sonrio la madre que en verdad se preocupaba por sus niñas.

Por otro lado las tres chicas se encontraron compartiendo en el patio con otras personas que disfrutaban de las charlas y uno que otro juego de apuestas. Kiki se amarro a Kenshin como una chupa sangre y Shura buscaba afanosa al pelinegro de ojos azules que habia visto a la distancia.

Tomoe y megumi solo hechaban chispas, pero sabian que se desquitarian en cualquier momento, esas molestas chicas estaban abarcando a sus chicos, aun que en sierto casos no fuese oficial.

* * *

Misao golpeo en la habitación de su hermana y al no encontrar respuesta, saco de entre su ropa una llave maestra. Se encontro con una Kaoru dormida y con lasmejillas sonrojadas y ojos inchados, paso una mano sobre su cabello para despejar el rostro durmiente.

Hermanita, despierta – dice susurrandole mientras le movia un poco. Kaoru solto un quejido y se dio la buelta.

Dejame Misao, me duele el estomago – dijo perezosamente arropandose asta la cabeza.

Misao se coloco señuda y desrarropando por completo a Kaoru le regaño.

Bueno dejate de hacerle idiota, tu no eres así, bueno no en estos momentos, no lo puedes dejar todo!.- dice mientras deja la bandeja sobre la . – Kaoru lebantate, mira que llegara Yahiko y el si te regañara mas fuerte, ademas si le cuento lo que pasa se que te apoyara.

Kaoru se jiro a ver a su hermana y resignada se sento en la cama – eres una chantajista, saves que Yahiko es como el hermano mayor de todas y el me regañara, me dira lo que tu no .

Ellas lograron entrar por invitacion del abuelo – dice algo molesta Misao mientras coloca una mano sobre la de Kaoru.

Lo sabia, no mas escuchar el alboroto fue suficiente - dijo con una pequeña muesca de sonrisa.

La puerta sono sorprendiendo a las dos chicas – sucede algo? – pregunto Aoshi que estaba tratando de huir de sierta mujersita, ademas que benia acompañado por las dos pequeñas.

No nada – dice Misao realizando un ademan para que entrara y cerrara la puerta.

Ayame se solto de la mano del chico y salto sobre Kaoru de improbisto asiendole pegar un grito de sorpresa.

Ne-san estas bien? – uestiono la niña

Ah! si no te preocupes- le sonrie – aoshi- kun sucede algo? – pregunto al ver que estaba algo nerviso.

Es que una niña lo esta buscando y no sabia donde esconderse – dijo Tsusume sonriendo – aquí es un buen escondite jejeje.

Misao y Kaoru sonrieron al ver un sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

Kaoru se coloco de pie y alsando a su hermana mas pequeña dijo a los otros dos – vamos que no demorara en llegar nuestro organizador de la caseria.

* * *

Ya era casi las 8 de la noche y el pobre de Kenshin estaba desesperado por que no podia desaserse de Kiki sin ser descortes.Pero el abuelo llego en su ayuda sin querer.

Ah jovensita tu no eres hija de Nakamura? – pregunto el abuelo mientras la llebaba consigo hacia la mesa donde pronto servirian algo de comer.

Kenshin se vio libre por fin y camino rapidamente hacia laparte donde se encontraban las habitaciones, estaria asalbo por el momento allí. Oh sorpresota cuando encontro a Sanosuke y Megumi, mas que cariñosos en la habitación que compartian.

Cerro la puerta apenado y escucho dentro unas carcajadas por parte de la pareja.

Este dia si no ah sido nada divertido – dice apesadumbrado,mientras observa el cielo que empesga a debelar una calmada noche.

Kaoru lo vio allí detenido en medio del patio y regreso sus pasos para que no la viera, no estaba de animo para hablar con el aun, pero el fue rapidamente hacia ella cuando la vio.

Kaoru-san, sucede algo, esta bien? – cuestiono preocupado – no la había visto en toda la tarde, y escuhe a su madre que estaba enferma.

Ah.. este, si pero ya se me paso, no te preocupes – dice regalandole una falsa sonrisa que el no percato como tal.

Kenshin se quedo mirandola de nuevo, examinandola, y noto que su cabello estaba atado en dos trensas a cada lado de su rostro y unos cuantos cabellos deslisandose sobre sus mejillas. Los lentes habían regresado a su rostro pero no importaba igual la veia presiosa. Por que no era capas de decírselo frente a frente?

Kaoru guardo cilencio y empeso a sentirse nerviosa cuando no escucho mas que sus propias respiraciones y un suspiro por parte del pelirrojo, que le causo curiosidad.

La comida esta lista! – escucharon desde el otro lado.

Vamos a comer que luego viene lo mejor – dijo animosa mientras pasaba a su lado, pero se detubo para esperarlo. Kenshin se apresuro y camino a su lado mientras llegaban a la mesa donde habían muchas personas entre ellas Yahiko que estaba explicando ya las reglas del juego.

A que bueno ya llegaron los que faltaban - dijo este sonruiendo mirando a su amiga y al pelirrojo y a Aoshi que aun se habi mantenido oculto en la habitación de Kaoru. Meditando mucho sobre dar a entender a Misao que el era la persona sobre la que tanto le contaba.

Kiki y las otras dos observaron a los tres con interes y a kaoru con sierto fastidio, no podian negar que a pesar de que llebara los lentes se seguia viendo bonita.

Yahiko empeso con la explicación de nuevo, aun que no había explicado en realidad mucho.

Bueno, la caseria del tesoro consiste en realizar pruebas en parejas, las elijiremos por sorteo, luego que esten las parejas, solo 4 pasaran a la siguiente ronda, y luego de esto solo 2 y luego en la final sera indibidual,- mira a todos. Si entienden la mecanica?

Si – contestaron todoas animados, a ecepsion de un grupo.

Entonces comamos primero y luego realizaremos el sorteo. – dijo animoso Yahiko que a pesar de haber notado el desanimo por parte de sus amigas siguió como simpre.

Mientras todos comian las deliciosas artes culinarias de la abuela y de la madre de las chicas. Kaoru se encontraba con desgano comiendo de apoco, mientras a su lado Misao la codeaba y Megumi le pegaba punta pies tratando de llamar la atención de esta.

Kaoru reacciono y vio como su abuela y madre le quedaban viendo. – esta delicioso – dice sin siquieraaber probado nada, y una gotita resbalo por la frente de los que estaban serca de ella. – La verdad no tengo ambre, me retiare un momento, con permiso – doce ella mientras se lebanta de la mesa.

Misao junto con sus dos aliadas, se colocaron señudas, XD era desesperante ver a kenshin de un lado de la mesa. Tratando de comer mientras la odiosa kiki no le dejaba en paz, y del otro a Kaoru que ya ni siquiera se encontraba allí.

Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto chicas – Dice Misao seriamente mirando a Megumi y tomoe.

Estoi en total acuerdo contigo . ademas si ese tonto me lo dijo, le gusta tu hermana , estoi segura de ello – dice sonriendo

Bueno, tendremos que hacer alguna triquiñuela para que la pareja de Kaoru sea Kenshin en el sorteo – dice Megumi con picardia.

* * *

A que divertido es esto dijo Shura cuando escucho que su pareja seria Aoshi. Misao echava chispas y Aoshi no tenia mas que resignarse

Megumi quedo con Misao, mientras que Sanosuke quedo con el abuelo Kiki con su compañera, Tomoe con el primo de Kaoru, y así se fueron formando las parejas hasta que hubo 8, y sorprendentemente Kenshin era la pareja de la ojiazul. Como habían hecho las tres aliadas, no se save pero lo habian conseguido, claro que se runorea que Yahiko ayudo algo en los resultados.

* * *

**Bueno espero les guste y me perdonen lo demoradou, un beo atodas y mil gracias**

**NAOKO L-K**

**2006**


End file.
